Tydzień w Woolwich
by kokoszfic
Summary: Magnus odwiedza swoich przyjaciół w Londynie. Niespodziewanie razem z nim w domu jego przyjaciół mieszka trójka nastoletnich turystów z Ameryki. A jeden z nich wyjątkowo mocno na niego działa. Malec, AU, Londyn, trochę Jaleca, Magnora i Wessy. M bo to moja ulubiona ocena, a nie jestem pewna co tu się wydarzy ;) Moje pierwsze długie ff... Doszło do tego! (dzikie summary)
1. Rozdział 1

**Rada. Jeśli cierpicie na brak weny pojedźcie na dwa tygodnie do lasu i siedźcie tam bez dostępu do komputera.**

**Wtedy zaczną przychodzić wam do głowy miliony pomysłów, których nie możecie od razu normalnie zapisać więc zapisujecie je wszędzie. W telefonie, w zeszytach, na swoich rękach, na cudzych rękach (długa historia) na swoich nogach, po wewnętrznej stronie materaca (jeszcze dłuższa historia) i na ścianie wartowni (lepiej omińmy ten temat)**

**Dobra. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale to jest moje nowe opowiadanie. Długometrażowe.**

**Znaczy nie wiem... No...Planuję to na dziesięć rozdziałów. W porównaniu do one-shotów to to jest cholernie długie!**

**Ono akurat jest zainspirowany moim tygodniowym pobytem w Londynie bo to jest naprawdę miasto miszcz i tak dalej.**

**Jezu, znowu mi wyjdzie jakieś z dupy długie A/N więc tylko:**

**Mam nadzieję, ze uda mi się w nim wytrwać i, że się wam spodoba.**

**No to ten... Kokosz opanowuje się i prosi o opinię.**

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Dzień Pierwszy: Miło cię poznać**

Porshe w Woolwitch robiło wrażenie. Zwłaszcza wściekle żółte porshe.

Zwłaszcza wściekle żółte porshe za którego kierownicą siedział młody facet w ciemnowiśniowej koszuli i skórzanej kurtce wysadzanej ćwiekami.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy na siedzeniu obok stała klatka z kotem.

No cóż.. Magnus Bane robił wrażenie wszędzie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem patrząc na jeden ze skromnych szeregowców.

Wiedział, co kryje się za granatowymi zasłonami. Maleńkie, zabałaganione wnętrze, pełne książek. Pachnące herbatą i tuszem, wiecznie zawalone papierami.

Mieszkanie Tessy i Willa.

Magnus został do nich oficjalnie zaproszony. Na miesiąc. Znaczy... Podejrzewał, ze powodem był fakt, że potrzebowali jego pomocy. Najprawdopodobniej w postaci niańki do dziecka.

Ale on nie miał nic przeciwko opiekowaniu się swoim chrześniakiem. No i nigdy, przenigdy nie przepuszczał okazji, by móc przyjechać do Londynu.

Roześmiał się wesoło. Kochał to miasto. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał, ale naprawdę uwielbiał Londyn. Zwłaszcza te małe dzielnice, ciche uliczki z dala od centrum, gdzie metro nie dochodziło. Znaczy dochodziło, ale Magnusowi podobało się to określenie, wymyślone przez Ragnora wiele lat temu.

Mimo tego, jak wiele czaiło się tu wspomnień, często niekoniecznie przyjemnych, lubił tu wracać.

Miał tu najlepszych przyjaciół. Miał Tessę i Willa. I Ragnora. I Woolseya, choć jak ma nazywać Scotta, Bane nigdy nie wiedział. Każda wizyta tutaj oznaczała wizytę w całym Londynie, w całej jego okazałości. Od małego mieszkanka Harondale'ów, przez nowoczesne wnętrza mieszkania Woolsey'a w City, po luksusowy apartament Ragnora w South Kengsington.

I wystawy artystyczne w O2, które Magnus bezgranicznie uwielbiał, mimo, ze z tym miejscem łączyły się najboleśniejsze wspomnienia. To właśnie na jednej z wystaw poznał Camille.

I piętrowe autobusy, które Magnus też lubił, mimo, ze nie umiał wyjaśnić czemu.

Westchnął i wysiadł z samochodu wzbudzając tym jeszcze większą sensacje. Zagraniczne żółte porshe w Woolwitch.

Wyciągnął klatkę z Prezesem Miau i walizki z bagażnika.

Miał zaskakująco mało bagażu jak na siebie. Był w Londynie. Miał zamiar zrobić duże zakupy. Najlepiej połączone z wizyta w kawiarni i flirtem z jakąś ładną kelnerką. Albo kelnerem.

Ruszył do drzwi i wcisnął przycisk dzwonka. Odezwała się cicha, skrzypcowa melodyjka.

Magnus zawsze uważał, ze zbrodnią jest przerabianie jakiejkolwiek muzyki na dźwięk dzwonka, ale ta melodyjka była dowodem pamięci, który rozumiał każdy, kto znał Herondale'ów.

Magnus zaliczał się do grona tych szczęśliwców.

Otworzył mu, co go zaskoczyło Will. I to Will w czarnym garniturze i pod krawatem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok przyjaciela.

-William! Jak milo cię widzieć! Nie musiałeś się tak stroić na moje powitanie, naprawdę.

-Hej Magnus-powiedział chłopak i objął go na przywitanie.-Fajnie, ze jesteś.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. Milo było znowu spotkać przyjaciela, nawet jeśli nadal miał w pamięci tą dziwna imprezę, grę w butelkę, pocałunek i jego własne zagmatwane uczucia do Willa.

Zlustrował przyjaciela wzrokiem od stop do głów. Will w garniturze wyglądał-jak we wszystkim-bardzo dobrze. Ale Magnus zastanowił się, czemu ubrał się tak elegancko. Will nie był zwolennikiem takich ubrań. Wolał zwykle koszule i dżinsy i Magnus pomyślał, że ostatni raz widział go w garniturze na jego własnym ślubie.

Nagle zobaczył, że Will trzyma w dłoni rączkę od walizki.

-Jedziesz gdzieś?-zapytał

-Lecę. Do Stanów-Will lekko się skrzywił. Nie lubił opuszczać domu-Mam spotkanie autorskie.

-W Stanach?-Magnus uniósł brwi

-W Los Angeles-Will skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej-Przykro mi, że nie mogę zostać. Naprawdę chętnie bym się z tobą zobaczył i pogadał, ale...

-Rozumiem-powiedział krótko Magnus i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco-Cieszę się, że ci się udało. Kiedy wracasz?

-Za tydzień-Will uśmiechnął się tym dziwacznym uśmiechem przez który człowiek gubił myśli-Zobaczymy się jeszcze. A teraz z łaski swojej wyjdź z moich drzwi, bo spóźnię się na samolot.

Magnus przesunął się robiąc przyjacielowi miejsce, a Will przeszedł obok niego przejeżdżając kółkami od walizki po jego stopach. Mógł się założyć, ze zrobił to specjalnie.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i klepnął mijającego go przyjaciela w tyłek.

Wilk odwrócił się z diabelskim błyskiem w oczach.

-Żonę mam-powiedział cichym, pociągającym głosem i puścił do niego oko.

Magnus parsknął śmiechem i poklepał przyjaciel po ramieniu.

-Baw się dobrze-rzucił

-nie omieszkam-Will ruszył przed siebie, ale za progiem zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jakby trafił go urok.

-Bane, czy ty kupisz kiedyś normalny samochód?-zapytał głosem w którym pobrzmiewała irytacja, ale bardziej rozbawienie.

-Nie-uśmiechnął się Magnus-Rozkochaj w sobie USA

I zamknął za sobą drzwi.

# # #

-Tessa!-zawołał-Tessie!

Magnus utknął z walizkami w drzwiach. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pozbyć się Prezesa Miau, co też uczynił, wypuszczając go w odmęty maleńkiego domku.

-Tessa!-powtórzył wołanie.

Po chwili schody zaskrzypiały i z piętra zeszła Tessa w grubym niebieskim szlafroku.

-Magnus-zawołała słabo, ale z widoczną radością-Miło cię widzieć.

Bane który miał zamiar przeskoczyć przez bagaż i porwać przyjaciółkę w ramiona, zamarł, a potem powoli przeszedł i zbliżył się do niej

-Tessie... Wszystko okay?

-Chora jestem-dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo-Nie całuj mnie, jeszcze się zarazisz.

Magnus nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, cmoknął ja w policzek.

-Złego diabli nie biorą-rzucił

-Też tak mówiłam-odparła Tessa, ale przytuliła się do Magnusa, otaczając go zapachem lawendy i fiołków. Magnus przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy-Dobrze, że jesteś-dodała po chwili.

Magnus odsunął od siebie dziewczynę.

-Gdzie moje słoneczko? Gdzie James?

Tessa parsknęła śmiechem.

-Na górze. Zobaczysz go, spokojnie-zakaszlała lekko-Ale nie prosiłam cię o pomoc po to, żebyś się nim zajął.

-A o co?-spytał

Tessa się zaczerwieniła. Nie lubiła wykorzystywać swoich przyjaciół. Ogólnie nie lubiła musieć przyjmować od kogoś pomocy, wolała być samodzielna i samowystarczalna.

-Widzisz...-zaczęła niepewnie-Przyjeżdża do nas wycieczka. Z USA. I u nas nocuje trojka dzieciaków.

-No i?-Magnus uniósł brew

-Czy możesz je odwozić, zawozić i tak dalej? Zająć się niemi trochę?-zapytała Tessa szybkością karabinu maszynowego

Magnus parsknął śmiechem. Kochana Tessa.

-Jasne-uśmiechnął się lekko. A potem spoważniał-Alenie muszę im gotować, prawda?

-Nie... Z tym sobie poradzę.-znowu spłonęła rumieńcem i zaczęła się jąkać- Tylko nie chce wychodzić, bo...

Magnus przerwał jej buziakiem w policzek.

-Tessie, zawsze możesz mnie prosić o pomoc, pamiętaj-powiedział ciepło, kładąc jej dłonie na uszach-A ja zawsze rzucę wszystko, żeby ci tej pomocy udzielić. Rozumiesz?

Tessa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Czyli... Zrobisz to dla mnie

Magnus westchnął ciężko. Jak tak inteligentnej osobie można musieć tłumaczyć coś tyle razy?

-Jasne skarbie. A mogę teraz odłożyć mój bagaż?-zapytał

Tessa odsunęła się od niego.

-Ten sam pokój co zwykle-odparła

* * *

-Dzięki tej konstrukcji, statek nie tylko dobrze wchodził w wodę, ale też dobrze się w niej poruszał...

-To była zamierzona gra słów czy czysty przypadek?-szepnął Jace, nachylając się do Aleca

-Dopóki się nie odezwałeś, to nie była gra słów-rzucił ponuro chłopak, wbijając wzrok w okno.

Jace władował mu łokieć w żebra.

-Daj spokój. Wszyscy tu jesteśmy ludźmi. Wszyscy mamy skojarzenia. Wszyscy jesteśmy zboczeni.

Alec trzepnął go otwarta dłonią w głowę, czerwieniąc się.

-I wszyscy są brutalni, jak widzę-mruknął, a Alec kopnął go w łydkę A raczej miał zamiar kopnąć go w łydkę bo nie trafił i stłumił przekleństwo gdy zamiast tego z całej siły uderzył stopą w fotel przed nimi.

Jace zaniósł się śmiechem a Alec pokazawszy mu środkowy palec odwrócił się do okna i podziwiał Londyn.

Wiedział wszystko co mówiła przewodniczka, ale i tak słuchał. Był takim typem-chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka, niezależnie od tego jak dziwna była to wiedza.

Londyn był piękny. Właściwie Alec uznał, że nigdy nie widział piękniejszego miasta.

-Teraz pojedziemy już do rodzin, jeszcze parę minut-głos przewodniczki zabrzmiał ostatnim zdaniem, a potem umilkła.

Jace odetchnął z ulgą i wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu.

-Nareszcie-mruknął i odwrócił się lekko, żeby złapać spojrzenie dziewczyny z drugiej grupy.

Cała wycieczka składała się z dwóch grup szkolnych-z St. Xavier i z Alicante.

Z tego, co Alec wiedział były to grupy składające się głównie z najlepszych uczniów, którzy jechali do Anglii by poznać brytyjską kulturę i Londyńskie zabytki. Mógł więc się tylko domyślać że Jace'owi-nietypowo-wpadła w oko intelektualistka.

Jace oparł się o ramie brata i zabrawszy mu jedną słuchawkę z tej pozycji obserwował dziewczynę.

-Jace, daj spokój-odezwała się Isabelle z tylnego siedzenia-zachowujesz się jak palant.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyjął Alecowi telefon z kieszeni, przełączając na następną piosenkę.

-Smęt-oświadczył i rozłożył się wygodniej na jego ręce-nie wiem jak możesz tego słuchać.

Alec westchnął, rozbawiony, ale przesunął się tak, żeby było mu wygodniej i czekał, aż dojadą do Woolwitch.

* * *

-Pan Blackwell i pan Starkweather u państwa Branwell. Pan Lewis i pan Kyle, u państwa Lovelace. Państwo Lightwood... Zważywszy na to, ze jesteście rodzeństwem, możecie mieszkać razem, mimo, że jest wśród was dziewczyna.

-Jak powiem, że Clary jest moją siostrą, też trafimy razem do pokoju?-zapytał chłopak w okularach, siedzący obok rudowłosej miłości Jace'a

-Daj spokój Simon-dziewczyna szturchnęła go w ramię-Będziemy razem cały czas.

Jace prychnął i odwrócił się, wtulając w ramię Aleca.

-Czyżby ktoś tu był zazdrosny?-spytał Alec władowując bratu łokieć w żebra.

Jace spojrzał na niego wrogo.

-Pierdol się-oświadczył i ukrył twarz w jego koszulce

Alec się roześmiał.

-Państwo Lightwood... Wy zamieszkacie u państwa Herondale'ów. Bardzo mili ludzie, młodzi, pisarze.

-Pisarze?-spytał Alec, nagle się ożywiając. Izzy schowała twarz w dłoniach z wyrazem oczu mówiącym "Zaczyna się"-Herondale? William i Theresa Herondale?

-Tak...-powiedziala niepewnie przewodniczka

-Znasz ich?-spytał równocześnie z nią Jace.

Jasne-powiedział Alec. Oczy błyszczały mu tak, jakby mówił o tym, że w MacDonaldzie jest przecena na cheesburgery-są genialni. Mało popularni i podobno wszystkie pieniądze wydają na walkę z rakiem. Piszą razem, ale też osobno i zawsze to jest świetne. Uwielbiam ich.

Jace uniósł brwi myśląc zapewne o tym jak dziwny jest jego brat.

Izzy przechyliła się przez fotel do chłopaków i szturchnęła Jace'a w ramie.

-Alec nerd, funkcja włączona

Alec pacnął ja w głowę.

-Zamknij się!

Izzy parsknęła śmiechem.

-No już, już, spokojnie braciszku.

Alec założył ręce na piersi i włożywszy słuchawki do uszu odwrócił się do okna.

Miał zamieszkać u Herondale'ów. U jednych z jego ulubionych pisarzy.

Serce biło mu tak mocno, że przez chwile sądził, ze wyskoczy mu z piersi.

Alec rzadko się ekscytował, a jeszcze rzadziej tą ekscytację pokazywał.

Nigdy właściwie nie można było się zorientować czy coś go cieszy, bo szybciej dałby się pociachać na plasterki niż powiedział co uważa, a przede wszystkim, co czuje.

Ale teraz nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Na ulicy, obok autokaru zaczęły hamować samochody. Kolejne nazwiska były wyczytywane i kolejne osoby opuszczały autokar.

W końcu zostali tam tylko Jace, Izzy i Alec.

Przewodniczka niepewnie rozejrzała się i spojrzała na telefon

-To dziwne-powiedziała-państwo Herondale się nie spóźniają...

-O kurwa!-przerwał jej Jace

Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem szczeka mu opadła, kiedy zobaczył na co Jace zareagował.

Musieli wyglądać strasznie dziwnie gdy obaj przylgnęli do szyby, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niemal się śliniąc.

Izzy wywróciła widowiskowo oczami

-O kurwa...-wyjęczał Jace z nosem przyklejonym do szyby-To jest...

-Samochód-stwierdziła Izzy-żółty.

Jace zmierzył przybraną siostrę spojrzeniem zdolnym powalić piętnaście nosorożców, ale Isabelle tylko uniosła brwi.

-Coś cię boli braciszku?-spytała z fałszywą troską

-Tylko twoja ignorancja, siostro, tylko ona-rzucił cierpko i znowu przykleił nos do okna, patrząc na auto błyszczącymi oczami-Alec kup mi takie. Tylko nie żółte... Znaczy nawet może być. Przemaluję.

-Chyba na różowo-prychnęła Isabelle a Jace posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

Alec wywrócił oczami, ale patrzył na samochód z rosnącą ciekawością.

Po chwili drzwiczki się otworzyły a Isabelle zagwizdała przeciągle przez zęby.

-Jeśli pisarze tak wyglądają, od dzisiaj zaczynam nałogowo czytać.

Alec prychnął a potem spojrzał na przybysza i zamarł.

-To nie jest pan Herondale-powiedział powoli zdejmując plecak i poduszkę z półki nad fotelami. Był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony-Nie wiem co...

Przewodniczka też najwyraźniej była zaskoczona bo wyskoczyła z autokaru i niemal podbiegła do mężczyzny w skórzanej kurtce, który stał niedbale oparty o maskę samochód.

Rodzeństwo wzięło swoje rzeczy i powoli wyszło z autobusu.

-Spokojnie pani Bellefleur, ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru sprzedawać młodych Amerykanów na narządy.

Odwrócił się i Alec poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej buzować w żyłach.

Spuścił wzrok, ale nie mógł pozbyć się jego obrazu.

Podniósł oczy i napotkał spojrzenie złotozielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z taką intensywnością, że miał wrażenie, że serce i policzki eksplodują mu od prędkości pędzącej krwi.

Nigdy w życiu nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. W sposób który sugerował i mówił wszystko, w którym była dzikość i coś jeszcze, czego Alec nie umiał nazwać. Ale było niepokojące. I inne. I dziwne.

I strasznie podniecające.

Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Zwłaszcza, że sprzedaż na narządy byłaby straszliwym marnotrawstwem.

"No to teraz już umarłem"-pomyślał Alec

* * *

Trzymał się z tyłu, unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i patrzył na pozostałą dwójkę, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów zasłonić ich własnym ciałem.

Miał słuchawki w uszach, poczochrane włosy, znoszone ubrania i najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie Magnus w życiu widział.

Był cudowny. Strasznie słodki, kiedy się rumienił.

I tak cholernie seksowny, ze Magnus niemal musiał trzymać się maski samochodu, żeby się na niego nie rzucić.

Z niechęcią odwrócił wzrok od niebieskookiego cudu i znowu skierował go na przewodniczkę.

-Może pani zadzwonić do Tessy i zapytać czy jestem od niej, czy też jestem porywaczem, mordercą i gwałcicielem.

Kątem oka zauważył, że cała trójka hamowała nagły wybuch śmiechu.

I jakkolwiek pozostała dwójka wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała wymioty, albo cierpiała właśnie na wyjątkowo bolesne zatwardzenie, tak jego niebieskooki chłopak wyglądał prześlicznie.

Zwłaszcza, że bardzo kusząco zaczerwienił się na słowo "gwałciciel"

Magnus spoliczkował się mentalnie kilkakrotnie.

"Zboczeniec"-prychnął sam do siebie a potem znowu spojrzał na chłopca-"Ale przy nim, cholera, nie da się inaczej"

Przewodniczka z kolei wyjęła z torebki telefon i najwyraźniej telefonowała właśnie do Tessy

Włączyła głośnik i po paru sygnałach odezwał się zachrypnięty, ale nadal melodyjny głos Tessy.

-Halo?

-Dzień dobry pani Herondale, mówi Anna Bellefleur z biura podroży Idris. Czy ten człowiek...

-Magnus?-w słuchawce rozległ się śmiech-W sensie... facet który wygląda jakby się wytarzał w brokacie? W żółtym porshe?

Pani Bellefleur zlustrowała Magnusa wzrokiem.

-Można tak powiedzieć...

-Niech pani puści te dzieciaki. Oprócz szoku spowodowanego jego towarzystwem i upapraniem całego bagażu brokatem nic im nie grozi.

Magnus posłał telefonowi mordercze spojrzenie.

-Przez telefon to nie działa Bane-powiedziała Tessa, a Magnus musiał się roześmiać.

-Następnym razem proszę jednak uprzedzać o czymś takim, pani Herondale-głos przewodniczki brzmiał sucho

Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza i Magnus mógł sobie wyobrazić jak smutno zrobiło się Tessie.

-Oczywiście-powiedziała-Nikt normalny nie usłyszałby nic dziwnego w tym głosie, ale Magnus znał Tessę i kochał ją wystarczająco mocno, by usłyszeć lekką nutę żalu i wyrzutów sumienia.

Co go zaskoczyło-niebieskooki chłopak też wyglądał, jakby to usłyszał.

Pani Bellefleur rozłączyła się i spojrzała na Magnusa z mieszanką nieufności i strachu.

-Niech pan już jedzie. Czy oni zmieszczą się do tego...-spojrzała nieufnie na samochód-pojazdu?

Magnus spojrzał na nią urażony.

-Za co pani ma ten samochód? Oczywiście, że się zmieszczą! Wskakujcie kociaczki.

Cała trójka ruszyła po bagaże a Magnus stanął przy bagażniku. Po chwili poczuł ciepło tuż obok siebie i poczuł jak chłopak przesuwa go delikatnie, by włożyć do środka torbę.

Ten niespodziewany, delikatny fizyczny kontakt sprawił, że Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz. To było chore. Nie powinien nic takiego czuć, ale rzecz jasna jego kłębuszki nerwowe uważały co innego, podobnie jak serce które zdecydowało się pobić trochę szybciej.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Magnus-powiedział wyciągając rękę do chłopaka

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały niepewnie na jego dłoń a potem zlustrowały jego twarz.

-Wiem. Ja jestem Alec. Alexander Lightwood-uścisnął krótko jego rękę i od razu ją zabrał, po to, żeby odebrać od jasnowłosego brata kolejną torbę.

-Jace-rzucił blondyn, też ściskając mu dłoń.

Magnus przyjrzał się uważniej jasnowłosemu chłopakowi. Był przystojny, nawet bardzo, ale było w nim też coś, co sprawiało, że Magnus nie umiał myśleć o nim z sympatią.

I zdecydowanie za często dotykał Aleca.

-I Isabelle-odezwał się trzeci głos i Magnus poczuł czyjeś wargi na swoim policzku. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Nigdy nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu gdy ładna dziewczyna całowała go w policzek.

Uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uszy Aleca zapłonęły niezdrową, zazdrosną czerwienią a potem chłopak bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu.

Magnus roześmiał się w duchu. Zapowiadał się ciekawy tydzień.

* * *

**No i jak? Było bardzo źle?**

**kokosz**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Dzień dobry! Jak wam mija ten przepiękny, cholernie gorący dzionek? (chyba, że u was nie jest gorąco. W takim wypadku chyba sie do Was wpowadzam)**

**No to tak.**

**Uno-przepraszam, że tak długo, ale w ostatnim czasie zdeczka dużo się działo a to "dużo" obejmuje podtopienia i niemal śmiertelny atak Raffaello...Tak, amm dziwne życie.**

**Dos-Przepraszam, że tak długo, w sensie, ze ten rozdział jest jeszcze dłuższy od popzedniego a i tak nie ma tu wszystkiego co miało być, więc rozdziałów, wygląda na to, będzie więcej niż dziesięć... chyba.**

**Tres-Wiecie jaki to jest poziom jaranki jak dla odmiany ty odpowiadasz na komentarz? ^^ **

**Karou101: Święty Boromirze, przysięgam, fakt, że to skomentowałaś jest... nie wiem, nie umiem tego opisać. Naprawdę dziękuję za komentarz :D**  
**Cieszę się, że się podobało i, że uznałaś to za zabawne. Mam nadzieję, ze ten wyda ci się zabawniejszy, bo mnie osobiście taki się wydaje. :P Ale ja mam dziwny gust ;)**  
**Jeśli o wycieczkę do Londynu chodzi... To zwiedzisz to miasto z Alekiem i Magnusem i przysięgam, ze będzie to owocne zwiedzanie :P**

**Cuatro-Zacne podziękowania za polubienia, śledzenia. Słodka Arweno, to się komuś podoba! :D (wstawcie tu dziki taniec radości :P)**

**No to tyle ode mnie. Czas na tą miłą część, która nie obejmuje mojego chaotycznego gadania ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rozdział 2. Dzień Drugi: Musiałeś?**

Alec nie mógł przestać myśleć o Magnusie. Nawet kiedy próbował skupić się na czymś innym, twarz Bane'a z godnym podziwu uporem znów pojawiała się przed jego oczami.

Cały wczorajszy wieczór spędzili na rozmowie z panią Herondale. Znaczy z Tessą.

Gdy dotarli tym cudownym (choć Izzy nadal uważała, że "cudaczne" pasowało lepiej) porshe z równie, o ile nie bardziej cudownym kierowcą do małego, krytego ciemną dachówką domku w Woolwich, drzwi otworzyła im smukła, młoda kobieta o inteligentnej twarzy, z szalikiem na gardle i w puszystym, niebieskim szlafroku.

I w pidżamie z Garfieldem.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich pogodnie i wesoło, i słabym, zachrypniętym głosem zaprosiła do środka.

No cóż... Gdy twój idol wita cię w progu swojego domu w pidżamie z napisem "I hate Mondays" czujesz się co najmniej dziwnie. Zwłaszcza gdy potem nagle chwyta cię w zaskakująco, jak na tak drobną osobę, mocny uścisk, następnie to samo robi z twoją siostrą, nie przestając obrzucać najprzystojniejszego faceta świata złośliwymi uwagami.

A on jej odpowiada.

Theresa Herondale okazała się jeszcze milsza i sympatyczniejsza niż Alec mógłby sobie w najskrytszych snach wymarzyć.

Była też inteligentna, błyskotliwa i spokojna. I miała zaskakującą władzę nad Magnusem, a to-jak się Alekowi wydawało-było dosyć trudne.

Ponadto, jak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, miała zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, co sprawiało, ze różnica wieku między nim, a jego idolką była taka sama jaka między Isabelle a nim.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Tak czy inaczej, po włożeniu bagażu do maleńkiego, dwuosobowego pokoju na piętrze który miał dzielić z Jace'em zostawił brata z laptopem i wi-fi, a sam udał się na dół, żeby porozmawiać z Tessą.

I wdał się w zaskakująco długą dyskusję. O książkach. Filmach. Teatrze. Nowym Jorku.

Zaskoczył tym samego siebie. Nie był rozmowny, a tymczasem, gdyby Tessa nie zorientowała się, ze jest północ i uznała, że muszą iść, siedziałby tak i nadal z nią rozmawiał. Nie wiedział czemu tak się stało, ale podobało mu się.

Podobało mu się też to, że ile razy nie spojrzał w stronę Magnusa (a działo się to nadzwyczaj często), Bane zawsze patrzył na niego.

Para kocich oczu obserwowała go cały czas z wygodnego fotela na którym Magnus rozłożył się, opierając nogi na pufie i co pewien czas popijając coś z wysokiej szklanki, przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

Czasami się wtrącał tym swoim niesamowitym głosem przywodzącym na myśl mruczenie, od którego Alekowi miękły kolana.

Ale głównie tylko na niego patrzył. A za każdym razem gdy Alec napotykał jego spojrzenie robił się wściekle czerwony, co powodowało tylko, że Magnus uśmiechał się szeroko i wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze intensywniej.

Oczy Magnusa Bane'a-nie tylko oczy zresztą-prześladowały Aleca całą noc, tak, że kiedy obudził się o siódmej, Jace miał chyba zamiar zapytać go, co mu się śniło, ale Alec spiorunował brata takim spojrzeniem, że od razu się zamknął.

Co prawda, Isabelle uważała, że mordercze spojrzenie Aleca prędzej sprawi, że jego ofiary umrą ze śmiechu, ale nawet jeśli Jace nic nie mówił usiłując zamaskować nagły wybuch histerycznego chichotu, efekt został osiągnięty i o nic nie pytał.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Magnus Bane zaprzątał jego myśli cały czas.

-Isabelle...-marudził Jace, tonem dziecka które zamiast wymarzonej zabawki dostało na Gwiazdkę komplet skarpetek w muchomory-No proszę... To tylko jedna przysługa. Jedno, niewinne...

-Nie, Jace! Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto podrywa chłopaków...

-Tak.

-Którzy są najwyraźniej zakochani...

-Tak

-Tylko dlatego, ze prosi mnie o to mój szurnięty przybrany brat który ni stąd ni z owąd się zakochał?

Jace głęboko się nad tym zastanowił.

-No cóż... Tak?

Isabelle zmierzyła go rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem.

-Jonathanie Christopherze Lightwood, jesteś...

-Najprzystojniejszym, najinteligentniejszym i najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną na tej półkuli. Wiem. Nie musisz obsypywać mnie komplementami Isabelle.

Brwi Izzy powędrowały w górę a Alec mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Uwielbiał obserwować jak Jace i Izzy się przekomarzają. Kiedy byli tochę młodsi, potrafili wdać się w gwałtowną bitwę na poduszki, pełną przepychanek, krzyków i zbijania lamp (to była naprawdę długa historia) a Alec siadał wtedy spokojnie i z łagodnym, wyrozumiałym uśmiechem starszego brata obserwował ich poczynania. Zawsze był najdojrzalszym i najodpowiedzialniejszym. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal wyglądało to tak samo. Izzy z Jace'em urządzali istne przedstawienie, a Alec siedział przypatrując się temu, jak widz.

Ale był VIP-em. Ze wstępem na kulisy w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych.

Jace minął siostrę i usiadł obok Aleca, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i zezując do wnętrza jego telefonu.

-Co robisz?

Alec szybko wyłączył telefon i schował do kieszeni. Właściwie ostatnie parę minut spędził na profilu Magnusa na Facebooku patrząc na tą niesamowitą twarz w otoczeniu wielu innych, na oczy śmiejące się do kogoś kto robił zdjęcie, i na uśmiech, przez który Alec powoli umierał.

-Nic-mruknął, a Jace znienacka porwał go za ręce w górę i obróciwszy dookoła własnej osi, objął w pasie.

-Nic to najbardziej wciągające zajęcie świata, Alexandrze-mruknął. Alec próbował się wyplątać z objęć przyjaciela, ale on nie dał mu się ruszyć. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany, ale przestał się kręcić i pozwolił przyjacielowi położyć podbródek na swoim ramieniu.

-Powiedziałeś, że jesteś najprzystojniejszym, najinteligentniejszym i najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną na tej półkuli.-powiedział cicho Alec, a Jace przytulił się do niego mocniej. Alec westchnął. On naprawdę czasem bywał irytujący z tą obsesją przytulania się do niego-Czemu się tak ograniczasz?

Jace prychnął.

-Aktualnie przebywam na tej półkuli, Alec-powiedział i pocałował przyjaciela w policzek a potem włożył mu rękę do przedniej kieszeni.

Alec wiedział co się szykuje.

-Jace, po pierwsze nie znasz hasła. Po drugie, portfel mam w drugiej. Po trzecie, jeśli twoja ręka znowu znajdzie się tak blisko mojego krocza ukradnę najbliższemu strażnikowi broń i wepchnę ci ją w dupę-oświadczył lodowatym tonem

Jace się roześmiał, a potem puścił Aleca.

-Perwersja, wszędzie perwersja-mruknął, niby sam do siebie, ale tak, żeby Alec usłyszał. Po chwili zarobił mocnego kopniaka w piszczel.

-Ała! Kurde, sadomaso...-mrukną, a potem już tylko gonili się jak dwójka dzieci po Tower of London.

Czasem Alec, też był aktorem.

-Waćpanie Alexandrze, poratuj głodującego-powiedział Jace wyciągając do Aleca ręce.

Tamten spojrzał na niego ciężko i bez słowa wepchnął do ust kolejny kęs fish n' chips.

-Panie, krzywdzisz!-krzyknął Jace, a Alec wywrócił oczami.

-Jace... W twojej porcji coś było?-zapytał

-Ja się wczuwam w klimat tego miejsca.-powiedział tylko, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zabrał z porcji Aleca frytkę.

-Ej!-zaprotestował głośno Alec i wycelowawszy w brata widelcem mruknął-Chce pan walczyć, Jonathanie?

Jace wyciągnął z własnej, zwiniętej już gazety swój widelec.

-O to zawsze warto-powiedział

Przez chwilę siedzieli tak na kamiennym cokole, patrząc na inscenizację w fosie i walcząc na widelce, aż coś nie przysłoniło im słońca.

Owym czymś okazał się Simon Lewis z dwoma dużymi shake'ami i niepewną miną.

-Cześć-powiedział niepewnie, patrząc na widelce w ich dłoniach-Nie przeszkadzam?

-Nie-mruknął Alec, a Jace korzystając z zamieszania poczęstował się kolejną frytką. Tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem i sam zaczął jeść-W czym możemy pomóc?-spytał z pełnymi ustami

-Szukam Isabelle-powiedział powoli.

Brwi zarówno Jace'a jak i Aleca powędrowały w górę. Czyli Isabelle jednak spełniła prośbę Jace'a...

-Naszej Isabelle?-spytał niepewnie Alec

-Tak... Poprosiła, żeby kupił jej shake'a i ją znalazł.

-Na pewno mówimy o tej samej Isabelle?-wtrącił się Jace-Seksowna? Pyskata? On z większym biustem?-dodał wskazując na Aleca

-Ładniejsza-powiedział Simon, a potem wyraźnie się zmieszał-Nie żeby coś, tylko... Po prostu...

Alec się uśmiechnął. Mógłby polubić tego faceta.

-Spoko. Ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie uważam, że obowiązkiem wszystkich jest mnie uwielbiać.

-A szkoda-mruknął Jace-To byłaby ciekawa odmiana

Jedli zgodnie, z jednej porcji, co pewien czas dźgając się nawzajem widelcami.

Simon uśmiechnął się niepewnie, patrząc na dwójkę chłopaków. Teraz, gdy blondyn nie patrzył na niego z nienawiścią, wydawali się nawet całkiem sympatyczni, z tym głupim zachowaniem i ciągłymi docinkami.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Simon. Simon Lewis.-powiedział i dość niezręcznie przełożył jeden z napojów do lewej ręki, a prawą wyciągnął przed siebie.

-Jace Lightwood-powiedział blondyn ściskając mu dłoń-Strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie

Alec zakrztusił się rybą.

-Jace! Ja chcę się najeść!-zaprotestował, cały czerwony

-I słusznie. Nie wiadomo jak twój nowy chłopak gotuje

-On nie jest moim chłopakiem-burknął a potem mocno ścisnął dłoń Simona-Alec Lightwood. Wieczny obrońca tego debila.

Jace uderzył go w głowę, a Simon się roześmiał. Naprawdę mógł polubić tych chłopaków.

-Co do mojej siostry-mruknął Jace-Jest...

-Tu-odezwał się dźwięczny głos-Przyprowadziłam kogoś.

-Hej-odezwał się nieśmiały, ciepły alt

Alec podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak twarz Jace'a powoli zmienia się i przyjmuje pusty wyraz tępego zachwytu.

-To jest Clary Fray-oświadczyła Isabelle, kładąc ręce na ramionach dziewczyny-Clary, poznaj moich braci.

Alec westchnął i uścisnął jej dłoń. Nie miało mu być dane, dokończyć ryby w spokoju i myśleniu o kocich oczach Magnusa Bane'a.

* * *

-To naprawdę miły chłopak Magnus. I skryty. Nie powinieneś go nagabywać takim zachowaniem-oświadczyła Tessa, stanowczym ruchem zgarniając mięso z deski na patelnię

Magnus syknął, nie tyle z rozdrażnienia co z bólu, bo właśnie wjechał sobie nożem do warzyw w palec.

-Tess, jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie która używa słowa "nagabywać", wiesz?

-Pomijasz siebie?-rzuciła ze śmiechem, a potem spojrzała na dłonie przyjaciela-Siadaj.

-Ale...-próbował protestować Bane

-Siadaj. Twoje palce nadają się do ołówka i materiałów, ale nie noża. Ty nawet nożyczek nie powinieneś trzymać. I nie chcę, żeby dzieciaki jadły obiad doprawiony twoją krwią.

-Może lubią?-rzucił Magnus, a potem zaczął ssać przecięcie-Mmmm... Zero Rh+... Pycha...

Tessa parsknęła śmiechem i prawie uderzyła głową w okap kuchenny. Wyprostowała się, nadal chichocząc.

-Magnus, mówiłam serio. Kocham cię, ale zdążyłam polubić Aleca i wiem, że jeśli...

-Oh daj spokój-mruknął Magnus-Za bardzo się denerwujesz. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy.

-Wasz związek przypominałby związek kota i ptaka-powiedziała cicho Tessa-On jest niedoświadczony Magnus. Nie możesz...

-Nie mam zamiaru-przerwał jej Bane. To bolało, że Tessa, najbliższa mu osoba, sądziła, że myśli o Alecu w ten sposób. Znaczy... Myślał o nim w ten sposób. Ale po tej wieczornej rozmowie zachwyciło go nie tylko jego ciało i oczy. Zachwyciły go jego rumieńce. Sposób w jaki zaczynał gestykulować, gdy się ekscytował. Jąkanie, gdy ktoś za długo się mu przyglądał gdy mówił, i sposób w jaki wtedy przeczesywał włosy. To, ze używał słów których przeciętna młodzież nawet nie słyszała. To, że lubił musicale i fantastykę. I to, że był fanem Marvela, chociaż nie wiedział czemu go to rozczuliło. Ale wizja Alexandra który ekscytował się nową częścią X-menów była tak urocza, ze musiał się uśmiechnąć.-Ale jeśli Alec jest ptakiem, to sokołem trzymanym w klatce. Trzeba go wypuścić.

-On nie umie latać Magnus-powiedziała Tessa, zdejmując z gazu garnek z makaronem. Bane podszedł do niej i stanowczo wyjąwszy go z jej rąk, sam zaczął odcedzać.

-Ale trzeba go nauczyć. To jego natura-powiedział, odstawiając naczynie i ocierając czoło na którym od gorąca pojawiły się kropelki potu.

Tessa odwróciła się do Magnusa.

-Masz świadomość, ze porównujemy homoseksualizm do sokoła?

-Mam-przyznał Magnus-Ale to ty to wymyśliłaś.

Tessa chyba zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej telefon.

-Halo?-rzuciła do słuchawki

-Pani Hero... Tessa?-zapytał Alec, a Tessa od razu włączyła głośnik

-Tak. O co chodzi Alec?

Magnus drgnął gdy tylko usłyszał to imię, a gdy Alec się odezwał oczy mu rozbłysły.

-Wracamy wcześniej... Pani Bellefleur nie mogła was poinformować, więc dzwonię i...

-Dobrze Alec. Dziękuję. Za ile będziecie.

-Kwadrans?

-Dobrze. Magnus już wyjeżdża-powiedziała. Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza, ale zarówno Tessa jak i Magnus byli skłonni założyć się, że ich rozmówca właśnie się zarumienił.

-Może mu pani... Możesz mu przekazać, że byliśmy dzisiaj pierwszy raz na Oxford i Izzy ma strasznie dużo toreb i...

Magnus nachylił się do telefonu i wyszeptał:

-Poradzą sobie. Do zobaczenia, kochanie

I się rozłączył.

Tessa rzuciła mu ciężkie spojrzenie

-Musiałeś?-spytała

-Musiałem-przyznał.

* * *

-Alexandrze, kochanie...-przesłodzony głos Jace'a sprawiał, że Alec miał ochotę dać mu w twarz

-Zamknij się-burknął-Nie podsłuchuj nigdy więcej moich rozmów telefonicznych.

-Nie mam zamiaru. Jeśli będę miał ochotę na gejowski seks przez telefon, obejrzę w necie-tym razem Alec z całej siły nadepnął go na stopę.

Naprawdę żałował, że nie założył martensów.

Simon roześmiał się, ale gdy Alec skierował na niego spojrzenie wyraźnie się zmieszał.

-Przepraszam-powiedział-Nie śmieję się z tego, że ty... Właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko. Znaczy, nie obchodzi mnie to... Znaczy...

-Za dużo się tłumaczysz-zauważył Alec, wyjmując książkę z plecaka.

-Co czytasz?-zapytał Simon

Alec uniósł książkę, pokazując okładkę. "Dwie wieże"

-Znowu Tolkien? Alec, ty masz jakiś fetysz z Władcą Pierścieni-stwierdziła Izzy.

-Kupmy łuk, strzały i przebierzmy Magnusa za Legolasa.-zaproponował Jace, z głupim uśmiechem

-Jace! To nie jest zabawne-powiedział Alec, łamiącym się głosem

-Jest. Tylko ty masz poczucie humoru na poziomie Australopiteka.

Alec nic nie powiedział, tylko założył słuchawki i wrócił do książki a Jace'owi zrobiło się głupio. Przesadził. Czuł to. Miał cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie mógł go przeprosić, nie teraz.

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Clary. Patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

Zajebiście. Teraz już nie ma opcji, żeby go polubiła.

* * *

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale autokar zahamował i odezwała się pani Bellefleur.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. Rodziny już na was czekają. Miłego wieczoru. Dobranoc.

Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Jace wyskoczył szybciej i stał oparty o autokar, czekając na Aleca, który wyszedł po chwili, obładowany połową toreb Isabelle.

Drugą połowę niósł Simon.

-Alec-szepnął Jace, chwytając przyjaciela za łokieć i ciągnąc za sobą-Przepraszam. Przesadziłem.

-Nie ma sprawy-powiedział sucho Alec i chciał odejść, ale Jace go nie puszczał

-Jest. Przesadziłem. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem w ogóle zaczynać. Tylko chcę... żebyś już był z tym na luzie.

-Z czym? Z nabijaniem się?

Jace zniżył głos.

-Z twoją orientacją.

Alec drgnął.

-Dlatego to wszystko robię. Żebyś przestał być taki... Niepewny przez to. To nic nie zmienia, Alec. Musisz... nauczyć się z tego śmiać. Chcę...

Nie skończył, bo Alec przytulił go tak mocno, że stracił oddech.

-Dziękuję Jace-powiedział poważnie a potem obrócił się, w poszukiwaniu samochodu.

-Dzień dobry, aniele-odezwał się znienacka głęboki głos. Alec odwrócił się i zobaczył Magnusa wpatrującego się w niego lśniącymi, kocimi oczami-Pozwól, że wezmę zakupy twojej siostry.

Gdy przejął od niego toby ich dłonie się zetknęły i Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

Tyle dały próby nie myślenia o Magnusie Bane'ie.

* * *

-Tessa, gdybyś nie miała męża ożeniłbym się z tobą za to jak gotujesz-powiedział Jace, rozkładając się wygodnie w fotelu-To było... epickie.

Tessa zachichotała. Polubiła te dzieciaki. Jace przypominał jej trochę Willa, gdy jej mąż był młodszy co tylko upewniało ją, że wyrośnie z bycia dupkiem i będzie dobrym człowiekiem.

Zauważyła kątem oka, że Alec porusza się niespokojnie na krześle, zapuszczając wzrok do przedpokoju.

-Magnus zaraz przyjdzie-powiedziała spokojnie Tessa, a Alec spłonął rumieńcem. Odwrócił wzrok na półki z książkami, by udać, ze wcale nie czeka na Magnusa, a nawet do niej podszedł i zaczął przeglądać tomy.

Przy jakiejś zatrzymał się na dłużej, z zainteresowaniem, otworzył ją i zaczął czytać, gdy zjawił się Magnus.

-Dobry wieczór, piękni! I Jace.

Alec odwrócił się i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że upuścił książkę, która spadła z głośnym hukiem na podłogę. Zamarł i patrzył na Magnusa z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Schylił się i podniósł tom, ale ust nie zamknął.

Bane wyglądał jak zjawisko.

Był ubrany w białe dżinsy, wysokie buty i granatową koszulę. Włosy miał ułożone w kolce, z niebisko-złotymi końcówkami a jego oczy były podkreślone granatową kreską.

Alec wywnioskował po jego rozbawionym spojrzeniu, ze pewnie zaczął się ślinić, więc pospiesznie zamknął usta i odwrócił się, zakłopotany, kryjąc rumieniec.

Tymczasem Magnus oparł się o framugę i spojrzał na Tessę, bawiąc się kluczykami od samochodu.

-Wrócę późno-powiedział-Znaczy wcześnie. Znaczy... koło trzeciej.

Tessa kiwnęła głową.

-Tylko...

-Nie jestem głupi Tessie-powiedział z uśmiechem Magnus, a potem podszedł do przyjaciółki, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował w nos-Za bardzo się o mnie, młoda, denerwujesz.

-Rok-syknęła i dźgnęła go w brzuch.

Magnus się roześmiał i umieścił olejny pocałunek, tym razem na jej czole.

-Moja mała, dojrzała, odpowiedzialna, młodsza siostrzyczka-wymruczał a potem się wyprostował i spojrzał prosto na Aleca.

Uśmiechnął się do niego łakomie i oblizał dolną wargę, co spowodowało tylko, że policzki Aleca nabrały barwy truskawek, ale chłopak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

-Gdzie jedziesz?-zapytała Isabelle

-Do klubu-odparł Magnus, nadal patrząc na Aleca-Do Blackwall.

-W Blackwall są kluby?-spytał Jace

-Tam jest klub Malcolma Fade'a. To najlepszy klub świata zaraz po Pandemonium-oświadczył z przekonaniem

-Znasz Pandemonium?-zapytała zaskoczona Isabelle

-Oczywiście, ze tak-powiedział Magnus-Bardziej mnie zastanawia skąd ty go znasz skoro masz... szesnaście lat?

Isabelle nie wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

-Jedziesz do klubu. Jedziesz na imprezę, a nas zostawiasz?

Magnus musiał się roześmiać. Siostra Aleca była tak słodko irytująca.

-Uno-jesteście nieletni. Znaczy dwie trzecie z was-uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Aleca-Dos-jesteście pod opieką Tessy, a ona was nie puści. Tres-mam ochotę się bawić a nie niańczyć amerykańskie dzieciaki.

Tessa się roześmiała. A potem w jej głowie pojawił się plan. Bardzo nieodpowiedzialny. Bardzo nieprofesjonalny. I bardzo, bardzo intrygujący.

-A skąd wiesz, ze ich nie puszczę.

Magnus spojrzał na nią, najpierw przerażony, a potem w jego oczach zamigotała iskierka zrozumienia.

Tessa chciała dać mu Aleca. Na noc. Do klubu.

O kurwa. Chyba ją kochał.

* * *

-Chcesz prowadzić?-spytał Magnus Aleca, który stał z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie i sprawiał wrażenie, że najchętniej by uciekł

-Nie, dzięki...

-Ja poprowadzę-powiedział Jace, stanowczo wyrywając Magnusowi kluczyki z ręki.

-Ja z przodu-rzuciła szybko Izzy, posyłając Magnusowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Czy mu się zdawało, czy wszyscy bawili się w swatów?

Magnus powoli wsiadł do auta, a zaraz za nim władował się Alec z płonącymi policzkami.

Spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale w jego oczach było coś jeszcze. Magnus miał ogromną ochotę ująć w dłonie tę zaczerwienioną twarz, wpleść palce w czarne włosy, wpić się w te piękne wargi i całować go do nieprzytomności.

Ale nie zrobił tego, tylko przesunął się i zrobił Alecowi miejsce.

Chłopak usiadł jak najdalej od Magnusa, ale Magnus miał wrażenie, że najchętniej zrobiłby co innego.

Znał w swoim życiu wiele osób, które wstydziły się tego, czego chciały. Które nie były dość pewne siebie by zrobić to co chciały.

Ale nigdy w niczyich oczach, to pragnienie, nie było wypisane tak bardzo jak w oczach Aleca.

I kontrast, pomiędzy chęcią, której nie potrafił ukryć, a tym jak bardzo próbował, sprawiał, że Magnus naprawdę chciał tego chłopaka bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie.

-Masz GPS?-spytał Jace-Nie znam miasta.

-A samochód znasz?-prychnął-A ta w ogóle, to jak zarysujesz karoserię, to zginiesz do końca tygodnia.

Jace się roześmiał.

-Ja nie żartuję-powiedział Magnus i wtedy z kolei Alec się zaśmiał.

Magnus spojrzał w bok i pomyślał, że może całe życie mówić głupoty, jeśli Alec tak wygląda kiedy się śmieje.

-Włącz na telefonie. I pojedź przez Blackwall Tunel.

Jace ruszył z miną pełną uniesienia, jakby prowadzenie porshe było najlepszym przeżyciem świata.

Magnus usiadł wygodnie i patrzył przez okno, nie jednak po to, żeby podziwiać nocny Londyn, tylko odbicie Aleca w szybie.

Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Skubał rękawy swetra a jego niebieskie oczy były wbite w podłogę samochodu.

W końcu Magnus się odezwał.

-Blackwall tunel jest jednym z najbardziej krętych tuneli świata.

-Był tak zbudowany, żeby konie nie były przestraszone światłem na końcu-powiedział cicho Alec, nadal wbijając wzrok w swoje buty.

Magnus odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego. To go zeszłej nocy oczarowało.

Alec był inteligentny, zdawał się wiedzieć więcej niż ktokolwiek kogo Magnus znał, był jednak zbyt nieśmiały, żeby się tą wiedzą dzielić.

Ale kiedy przełamywał tę nieśmiałość mówił tak, że aż chciało się go słuchać.

Zrobiło się ciemno, kiedy Jace wjechał do tunelu. Magnus obserwował tylko niewielkie światła w ścianach tunelu, gdy nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Alec patrzy na niego cały czerwony i jeszcze bardziej niepewny.

Magnus wziął go za rękę. Była chłodna i wilgotna od potu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wszystko co wiązało się z dotykaniem Aleca wywoływało w Magnusie iskry energii.

-Alexandrze-jego wargi wymówiły bezdźwięcznie jego imię, ale Alec i tak się zaczerwienił. Boże, jaki on był słodki.

I nagle coś popchnęło Magnusa na Aleca. Po prostu wylądował na nim, czując ciepło promieniujące z jego ciała i utonął w niebieskich oczach.

Zakręty. Siła odśrodkowa.

Alec oddychał ciężko, a Magnus przeniósł wzrok na jego wargi. Były czerwone i rozchylone. I drżały.

Magnus bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę i położył ją Alecowi na policzku. Pogładził kciukiem jego wystającą kość policzkową i nachylił się.

I siła kolejnego zakrętu odepchnęła go od Aleca.

Alec siedział jak unieruchomiony, jedyne co udowadniało, że jednak żyje to to, jak ciężko oddychał.

Magnus założył ręce na piersi i znowu spojrzał przez okno.

Chciał go pocałować. I zrobi to.

Tylko musi poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

* * *

Alec był zazdrośnikiem. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Tylko... Nie bywał zazdrosny o osiągnięcia. O wygląd. O posiadanie.

Był zazdrosny tylko i wyłącznie o ludzi. Tak jak teraz.

Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawo być zazdrosny o tych wszystkich ludzi z którymi tańczył Magnus. Nie miał go w ogóle.

Ale i tak miał ochotę zamordować każdego, kto chociaż zbliżył się do Bane'a. A już zwłaszcza tych którzy rozbierali go wzrokiem, tak samo jak w tej chwili robił to Alec.

-Co braciszku, napalamy się?-usłyszał nad swoim uchem

Drgnął i podniósł wzrok. Nad nim stała Isabelle z drinkiem w ręce.

-Skąd masz?-spytał

-Jakiś facet mi kupił-powiedziała i z gracją usiadła na stoliku barowym, obok Aleca-Też powinieneś spróbować

Alec wywrócił oczami.

-Izzy...

-No fakt. Przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że to ja-roześmiała się i upiła łyk-A jak z tobą i Magnusem?

-Ze mną i Magnusem? Co ma być niby ze mną i z Magnusem?

Powiedział to za szybko. Wiedział o tym. Ale pomyślał o tym, jak Magnus prawie pocałował go w samochodzie i zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Isabelle ciężko westchnęła.

-No cóż... Ty się ślinisz jak na niego patrzysz.-Alec się zarumienił-A Magnus...

-No? Co z nim?

Izzy sapnęła z frustracją.

-Alec, nie tylko twoja nerdowata część potrzebuje okularów!

-Iz, nie ma takiego słowa jak nerdowata.

Isabelle wywróciła oczami.

-Nie o to chodzi! Nie widzisz jak on na ciebie patrzy?

-A jak on na mnie patrzy?

Isabelle patrzyła chwilę na niego, jakby liczyła w myślach stopień debilizmu swojego brata.

-Jakby chciał cię pieprzyć i patrzeć jak wijesz się w ekstazie jącząc jego imię-powiedziała stanowczo, wybiła drinka do końca i wstała ze stolika.

Alec mógł się założyć, że jego policzki były czerwone jak naszyjnik Isabelle.

-Izzy!

-Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt-powiedziała-Idziesz tańczyć?

-Ja... Iz... Ty... Czemu...

Isabelle się roześmiała, a potem poklepała brata po ramieniu i z głośnym cmoknięciem złożyła na jego policzku pocałunek.

Odeszła w stronę parkietu, kołysząc biodrami, a Alec siedział przy barze, zaniepokojony.

Nie wiedział tylko, czy bardziej tym, co według Izzy myślał Magnus czy tym, że jemu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

**Aha... Przy Tower of London naprawdę sprzedają fish n' chips, to co Alec mówi o Blackwall Tunel jest prawdą, podobnie jak ilość zakrętów :P**

**Ponieważ tak jakby dużo gadania, mało Maleca, to przysięgam, że w następnym rozdziale zacznie się dziać. Obiecuję z ręką na sercu :P**

**Ponadto w następnym rozdziale pojawi się ktoś kogo ja osobiście bardzo lubię. I mogę obiecać... powrót do korzeni. W sensie do książki.**

**Może być fajnie :D**

**No to ten... Jeśli się wam chce, to powiedzcie czy może być czy naprawdę to ****. No ;)**

**To do potem**

**kokosz**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Powiem tyle:**

**Kokosz jest świętą, proszę o pokłony. Jeśli znacie kogoś jeszcze kto jechał dziesięć kilometrów pedałując na bosaka, potem sobie rozcharatał kolano, a wszystko to, żeby dojechać na mszę, to przekażcie mu wyrazy szacunku. Ja już się uznałam za męczennika i wiem, ze mnie wyniosą na ołtarze ^^ (ta herezja)**

**Ponadto mój brat, mała menda, wyjechał do Holandii nic nie mówiąc przez co jestem na niego wściekła bo zrobił to tydzień zanim miałam przez pół Polski się do niego tarabanić :/ Wredna istota...**

**I wiem, wiem, zmeaculpuję się, powinnam napisać to szybciej, ale życie niestety mi nie pozwala :3**

**wszyscy pragną, żeby kokosz nie nołlajfiła :(**

**Dobra, to teraz to przyjemniejsze:**

**Karou101-Zwiedzanie zacznie się w tym rozdziale i to takie ekstremalne zwiedzanie, bo kokosz i jej orientacja w terenie rzuciła ich niestety w tyle różnych, dziko oddalonych od siebie miejsc, że współczuję im tej jazdy :(**  
**Niechęć do dzieci? Dziwne, bo ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie posiadałam. Nie są mnie w stanie irytować a zajmowanie się nimi mnie nie męczy. To jest na bank jakieś kolejne uwarunkowanie genetyczne ;P**  
**Tessa i Magnus są jednym z moich ulubionych Friendshipów, a wszystkie (no dobra, większość) moich ulubionych Friendshipów się tu ma obowiązek pojawić :P**  
**Alec fanem Marvela być musi, bigos (Blue, jak ja cię uwielbiam za to określenie)**  
**Uno-Nie wiem od zatrzęsienia dużo osób na fanfiction nimi jest i to takie genetyczne... No bo jak mi przychodzą do głowy jakieś porównania z komiksów i pasują, to jak może je wypowiadać ktoś kto ich nie lubi?**  
**Dos-Było to potrzebne do jednej takiej rzeczy która się pojawi w tym rozdziale :P**

**Intoxic-Paulinka! Tęskniłam! (czuj się zgnieciona w wirtualnym uścisku.)**  
**Przykro mi przez zmęczenie po pracy, ja korzystam w pełni z uprawnień mego wieku jakim jest mienie wszystkiego w tyłku i opierdajling i albo jeżdżę rowerem 20 km dziennie, albo siedzę cały dzień przed laptopem i piszę na raz dziesięć opowiadań. I jak nadejdzie dzień publikacji to chyba to wszystko zwali sie w jeden dzień :/**  
**Teksty w stylu tekstu Izzy jeszcze się pojawią, ze spokojem. Wszyscy shippują Maleca, czyżbyś zapomniała? ;)**  
**Ten sokół to jest dzikie porównanie, wiem... Ale co ja zrobię, taki talent ^^**

**Blue Daisiess-AAAAAAAA!**  
**Jest to w pełni zrozumiała reakcja kokosz na magiczne objawienie się Blue, zbłąkanej w internetach duszyczki ;)**  
**W pełni rozumiem dzikie komentarze po północy, mi się to często zdarza :P**  
**Co do tekstu Isabelle, to czytnij sobie odpowiedź na komentarz Intoxic, nie chce mi się tego drugi raz pisać :3**  
**Naleśniki jeszcze będą, bigos (to określenie jest moi bogiem) kokosz lubi takiego Jace i taki Jace pojawi się u kokosz jeszcze nie raz i nie wiem czemu uwielbiam Jace'a przytulającego się ciągle do Aleca, mimo, ze być może jest to dziwne :P**  
**Lanie karmelu też jest moją specjalnością i jak już wspomniałam, uwielbiam upodabniać Aleca do mnie w tym co mogę :P**  
**Tak, łabędzie są słodkie. Czuję, że łabędzie się tu kiedyś objawią, bo MUSZĄ! Albo kiedy indziej :P Bo to jest świetna methaforha :P**  
**Co do podejrzeń Blue Daisiess, myślę (i pewnie mam rację, chyba że mój telepatyczny mózgotrzepacz sie popsuł) że nie spodziewałaś się tej i na tą której się spodziewałaś musisz poczekać jeszcze dwa/trzy rozdziały :( Przykro mi :(**  
**Ale nie będziesz zawiedziona, bo pojawi się jeszcze ktoś, kogo uwielbiasz i przynajmniej trzy rzeczy które ci się spodobają.**

**Echelon-Opowiadanie też cię uwielbia, a moje poczucie humoru czuje się miło połechtane twoim komplementem :D**

**Jeśli AN będzie dłuższe od właściwego tekstu, bardzo przepraszam :(**

**Nic się nie zmieniło, prawa do TMI nadal należą do Cassandry Clare. Jak coś się zmieni, będziecie pierwszymi osobami, które zostaną poinformowane :P**

**To tyle. Czytajta!**

**A nie, jeszcze nie... Pojawiają się tu w rzeczywistości dwie uwielbiane przeze mnie postacie i ten rozdział jest dłuższy od większości one-shotów więc... Agrrr.**

**No dobra. Miłego męczenia się.**

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Dzień Trzeci: Co powiesz na wycieczkę?**

Alec obudził się rano z piekielnym bólem głowy. Czy to było możliwe, żeby miał kaca?

Było. W tym problem, że było.

Zaciągnął kołdrę na głowę i zamknąwszy oczy próbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy.

Bał się, że cały czas spędzony w klubie spędzi samotnie przy barze, gapiąc się na bawiącego się Magnusa, ale tak nie było. Około jedenastej ktoś oparł się o bar obok niego

-Cześć-odezwał się pogodny głos-Kupisz mi drinka?

Alec odwrócił się i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie młodego chłopaka. Musiał być młodszy od niego. Miał jasne włosy, bladą skórę i najdziwaczniejsze oczy jakie Alec w życiu widział.

Jedno było zielononiebieskie, a drugie złote. Patrzyły na niego zza szkieł okularów, które wyglądały jakby były noszone po to, żeby podkreślić wizerunek hipstera a nie dlatego, że chłopak ich potrzebował.

Był przystojny,w delikatny, nieco zaczepny sposób i przywodził Alecowi na myśl elfa, albo leśnego duszka, tym bardziej, że był ubrany w t-shirt z nadrukiem przedstawiającym czaszkę wśród liści.

-Raczej mi nie sprzedadzą-powiedział, zaskoczony własną śmiałością jaką było nawiązanie rozmowy z obcym chłopakiem

-Nieletni?-chłopak roześmiał się, co zabrzmiało jakby cymbałki usłyszały dowcip i wskoczył na blat, opierając stopy na krzesełku Aleca-Tym bardziej miło cię poznać. Jestem Mark. Mark Blackthorn.-powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę

-Alec Lightwood-powiedział niepewnie ściskając mu dłoń

-Więc Alec, co robisz jako nieletni, sam w klubie?

-Nie jestem sam-mruknął cicho, bawiąc się swoją szklanką i cały czas patrząc na Magnusa

Mark kiwnął głową i podążył za wzrokiem Aleca.

-To twój chłopak?-spytał znienacka

Alec drgnął.

-Co?

-Pytam czy ten facet w niebieskiej koszuli, który tańczy jak naćpany elf jest twoim chłopakiem-powiedział spokojnie

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Nie, nie jest. Czemu tak myślisz?

-Patrzysz na niego jakby był-powiedział chłopak i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem-Przyjaciel?

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Można tak powiedzieć

-Ja bym się postarał o zmianę etykiety-powiedział cicho Mark-Nie ma nic gorszego niż udawanie, że nie jesteś zakochany w kimś w kim jesteś zakochany. W końcu ci go odbiorą

-Ja nie...-zaprotestował Alec, usiłując ukryć rumieńce.

-Jasne-Mark pokiwał głową a potem gładko zeskoczył z blatu-Idę szukać siostry. A... Gdyby pojawiły się tu dwie dziewczyny które wyglądają jakby przed chwilą robiły coś za czego oglądanie normalni faceci płacą, powiedz, że jestem na piętrze. Okay?

-Okay-powiedział niepewnie Alec, myśląc o tym, co powiedział Mark.

Chłopak odszedł i po chwili zniknął w tłumie zostawiając Aleca z mętlikiem w głowie. Skoro obcy ludzie widzieli jak patrzył na Magnusa to co mógł sobie pomyśleć sam Magnus.

Potem chyba naprawdę spędził całą noc patrząc na Magnusa i pijąc drinki stawiane mu przez przypadkowych ludzi którzy przyszli się upić.

Słyszał historię jakiegoś włoskiego chłopaka, który uderzył swoją dziewczynę po pijaku i strasznie chciał do niej wrócić, ale miał zakaz zbliżania się do niej. I faceta który zakochał się w sprzątaczce w firmie jego ojca i wiedział, ze tamten go wydziedziczy jeśli się z nią zwiąże. I jakiś dzieciak o poważnym spojrzeniu, mówiący po hiszpańsku, który ciągle pieprzył coś o jakiejś "krwiopijczej blondynie" i "zimnej suce" która musiała odebrać mu coś ważnego.

To była dziwna noc.

W końcu Alec odrzucił kołdrę z głowy i usiadł. Jednak nie było tak źle. Nie miał kaca, a głowa bolała go od uderzenia, nawet wyczuł z tyłu głowy guza.

Otworzył usta z zamiarem zawołania Jace'a, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że w pokoju Jace'a nie było.

-Jace?-zawołał niepewnie w przestrzeń i wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Ale nie stanął w nich Jace, tylko Magnus z tacą ze śniadaniem w rękach.

-Lepiej się czujesz?-zapytał troskliwie.

Alec zaczerwienił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest tylko w bokserkach i koszulce i szybko narzucił na siebie kołdrę.

-Lepiej?-spytał, nierozumiejącym tonem.

Magnus zmarszczył czoło.

-Twoja siostra powiedziała, że jesteś chory-powiedział powoli-Że boli cię głowa, gardło i musisz zostać. Kazała nam zadzwonić to tej...-urwał, nie chcąc najwyraźniej nikogo obrazić-do pani Bellefleur i...

-Nie jestem chory-zaprotestował Alec i wstał.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu telefonu i w końcu zauważył go na poduszce Jace'a. Schylił się i zerknął. Była dziewiąta. Żadnych nieodebranych połączeń ani SMS-ów od Izzy ani Jace'a. O co mogło chodzić?

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Magnusa który wpatrywał się w niego z dość specyficzną miną.

-Co jest?-spytał, zaniepokojony

Magnus westchnął wyraźnie rozbawiony

-Kiedy się pochylasz będąc tyłem do mnie, zdecydowanie bardzo ciężko jest patrzeć na cokolwiek innego niż twój niewiarygodnie seksowny tyłek-powiedział znienacka i odłożył tacę na półkę a potem w dwóch susach znalazł się przy Alecu

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

-No cóż... Wezmę to za komplement-szepnął

-Powinieneś-wyszeptał Magnus do jego ucha, owiewając szyję Aleca ciepłym oddechem. Chłopak przymknął oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co Magnus planował, ale chciał tego. Chciał Magnusa.

Bane wyprostował się i spojrzał Alekowi w oczy. Znowu miały ten nieziemski wyraz pragnienia i nieśmiałości, a były tak piękne, tak szczere, smutne, cudowne i nieziemskie, że Magnus ze spokojem mógłby w nic zatonąć.

Ale było coś jeszcze. Trzecia rzecz na twarzy Aleca, która przyciągała go jak magnes.

Te idealne, pełne, drżące, czerwone usta.

Magnus pogładził kciukiem jego kość policzkową i znowu to poczuł. Jakby go prąd poraził. Nigdy się coś takiego nie działo. Nigdy dotąd.

Ale dotykanie Aleca było uzależniające.

Można się uzależnić od wielu rzeczy. Alkoholu. Papierosów. Filmów porno. Brokatu. Masła. Herbaty. Koszenia trawy. Kawy z mlekiem. Musicali z lat pięćdziesiątych.

Od przynajmniej połowy z tych rzeczy Magnus był teraz, lub kiedyś uzależniony.

Ale uzależnienie się od dotykania Aleca było całkowicie inne. Chciał tego chłopaka. Najbardziej na świecie.

I wiedział, że Alec chciał jego.

Bardzo powoli nachylił się do Aleca i zobaczył, ze tamten przymknął oczy.

Magnus westchnął czując ciepło bijące z policzków chłopaka i jego płytki, nerwowy oddech.

I wtedy telefon w dłoni Aleca zawibrował.

Alec odskoczył od niego gwałtownie, prawie się przewracając i odebrawszy, przycisnął telefon do ucha.

-Halo?-rzucił i Magnus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem gdy usłyszał w jego głosie rozdrażnienie-Wiesz, ze mam zamiar was zabić?

Boże, czy on mówiąc takie zdanie musiał brzmieć tak cholernie idealnie?

-Jesteście...Nie Jace. Nie najlepszym rodzeństwem ever, nie to miałem na myśli... Nie, moja podświadomość też tak nie sądzi... Tak, jestem pewien... Nie wiem co dzisiaj zwiedzacie, ale jak... No. Masz szczęście. Jakbym przez was nie widział British Museum i Madame Tussauds to... Tak, też cię nienawidzę

I się rozłączył.

-Nienawidzę mojego brata-oświadczył ponuro

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Ja też. Za to, że zadzwonił.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Ale jestem mu też wdzięczny-dodał

-Za co?-spytał Alec

-Za to, ze dzięki niemu jesteśmy na siebie skazani przez cały dzień, Alexandrze

I uśmiechnął się uśmiechem obiecującym więcej niż Alec mógł sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

Magnus nie słodził herbaty. To, z niewiadomego powodu wydało się Alekowi dziwnie czarujące. Podobnie jak to, że jego dłonie poruszały się takimi dziwnie zamaszystymi ruchami, gdy smarował chleb. I fakt, że trzymał filiżankę w obu dłoniach, od dołu.

Alec siedział tak przy stole, obserwując Magnusa, a herbata stygła, płatki rozmiękły niemal całkowicie a tosty robiły się zimne.

Bane zauważył jego spojrzenie, podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się słodko.

-Nie musisz się upewniać, że tu jestem kotku. Ja nie zniknę.

Alec się zarumienił i powoli zaczął jeść.

Płatki naprawdę rozmokły, puszczając niemal całą czekoladę, tak, że mleko przypominało kakao.

Alec jadł je raczej niechętnie. Nie lubił takich miękkich płatków. Wolał kiedy były suche i chrupiące.

Magnus uśmiechnął się, obserwując chłopaka który z miną cierpiętnika zjadał czekoladowe kuleczki.

-Nie grymaś-powiedział z uśmieszkiem, a Alec się zaczerwienił-Bo sam cię nakarmię.

Alec zamarł z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust i otwartą buzią a Magnus musiał wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Jedz, kochanie-popędził go i ujął znowu w dłonie filiżankę. Alec nadal wpatrywał się w niego z głupią miną i chyba miał zamiar jeść, ale nie trafił łyżką do ust i po chwili całą twarz miał w mleku.

Magnus znowu się roześmiał, widząc jego zakłopotanie.

-Moja niedojda-uśmiechnął się, a potem nagle przechylił przez stół i serwetką starł mleko z podbródka Aleca.

Chłopak drgnął i niemal odskoczył od niego, a Magnus musiał się uśmiechnąć. Ten chłopak był jego. On to wiedział i Alec to wiedział. Wszyscy to wiedzieli.

Tylko czemu, do jasnej cholery, ich zachowanie było pełne niejasności?

Magnus powoli wziął z talerza tost, posmarował masłem i uniósłszy do góry, wycelował w usta Aleca.

-Leci, leci samolocik...-zamruczał a Alec posłusznie otworzył buzię i ugryzł grzankę. Przymknął na moment oczy wyglądał jakby po prostu rozkoszował się smakiem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. To było słodkie. Czy naprawdę, każda rzecz którą roił ten chłopak musiała być tak cholernie urocza?

-Alexandrze, otwórz oczy-szepnął i nachylił się nad stołem.

Alec rozwarł powieki i pierwszym co zobaczył, były niesamowite, kocie oczy wpatrzone prosto w niego.

Wziął szybki wdech, aż zaświszczało.

Magnus chciał go pocałować.

Magnus Bane, najprzystojniejszy facet jakiego Alec widział, chciał pocałować JEGO.

JEGO. Aleca Lightwooda. Chłopaka, który nie znaczył nic. Chłopaka, który żył zamknięty w swoim świecie z książek, ostrej muzyki, komiksów i trenowania, aż umierał. Chłopaka, który wiecznie się czerwienił i jąkał i nie umiał słowa wypowiedzieć przy obcych.

Który nie był przyzwyczajony do tego by ktokolwiek zwracał na niego uwagę, który nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zwróci na niego uwagę, tak że kulił się wewnątrz psychologicznej banki jak wiewiórka w stanie hibernacji i tak samo jak wiewiórka bronił się tymi małymi pazurkami gdy ktoś próbował go stamtąd wyrwać.

Ale w Londynie się to zmieniło.

Tutaj rozmawiał z nieznajomymi. Z Tessą. Z Simonem. Clary. Magnusem.

I nagle ktoś zwracał na niego uwagę. Chciał go słuchać. Chciał z nim żartować i rozmawiać. Chciał jego.

Przełknął ślinę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Magnusa który uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

I wszystko prysnęło, przerwane płaczem dziecka.

Magnus odsunął się od Aleca i wstał. Jakkolwiek, kiedy Jace zadzwonił wyglądał nie tylko na zirytowanego co też na rozeźlonego, to teraz sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego.

-Chcesz poznać małego Herondale'a, Alec?-rzucił w przestrzeń, a chłopak pokiwał głową.

Magnus wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

-To chodź.

* * *

James Herondale wyglądał-jak na gust Aleca-jak wszystkie inne dzieci. Miał tak samo okrągłą twarzyczkę, pulchne piąstki, bezzębny uśmiech i ogromne oczy wpatrzone w człowieka jakby dzieciak rozważał do czego ta wielka, dziwna, dwunożna istota może służyć.

Pamiętał, że kiedy miał dziewięć lat urodził się jego młodszy braciszek, Max. Pamiętał jak potrafił godzinami stać nad łóżeczkiem, wpatrując się w niemowlaka, mimo, że Izzy szybko się to znudziło.

Nie był taki jak Jace którego dzieciaki zawsze uwielbiały a i on zdawał się lubić dzieci, ale zajmował się nimi i nigdy go nie irytowały, niezależnie ile zadawały pytać. Tak samo jak Jace'a, bo Izzy do tych "przebrzydłych bachorów" cierpliwości nie miała.

Magnus jednak chyba klasyfikował się do tej samej grupy co on. Wziął chłopca na ręce i uśmiechnął się, a ten uśmiech był ta pełen ciepła i uroku, że Alecowi zmiękło serce.

Uśmiechnął się obserwując ten uroczy widok. Magnusowi oczy rozświetliła miłość i rozczulenie i było to niemożliwie słodkie.

-Powinniśmy go zabrać na spacer-powiedział Bane, głaszcząc chłopca po główce i przeniósł wzrok na Aleca

-Co?-zapytał Alec, zaskoczony

-Nie możemy cały dzień siedzieć w domu. To będzie nudne-westchnął-Tessa jest u lekarza a ty przez twoje rodzeństwo straciłeś dzień zwiedzania. Masz ochotę na wycieczkę?

Alec przełknął ślinę. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak denerwowała go perspektywa bycia sam na sam z Magnusem. Ale perspektywa bycia sam na sam z Magnusem na mieście...

-Możemy się przejechać-powiedział w końcu

Magnus niemal podskoczył z radości.

-Świetnie! Wezmę wózek dla Jamesa i jedziemy-wręczył niemowlaka Alekowi, który stał jak sparaliżowany patrząc niepewnie na dziecko wpatrujące się w niego wielkimi, złotymi oczami.

Niepewnie dotknął małej rączki i wtedy pulchna piąstka zacisnęła się na jego palcu. Alec przełknął ślinę, ale nadal patrzył na chłopca.

I w tym momencie mały Herondale uśmiechnął się do niego, a Alec zamarł na moment a potem on też uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

Magnus zerknął przez drzwi i poczuł jak mięknie mu serce. Mógł się przyzwyczaić do takiego widoku-do Aleca, trzymającego jego chrześniaka na rękach.

Mimo, że wiedział, że nie powinien.

* * *

-Jest jakieś miejsce które bardzo chciałbyś zobaczyć?-spytał Magnus gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie a Alec nerwowo bawił się pasem.

-Jest dużo takich miejsc-szepnął Alec-To Londyn. To miasto...

-Jest niesamowite, wiem-Bane uśmiechnął się-Najchętniej zabrałbym cię do hotelu, zamknął w pokoju i długo nie wypuszczał, ale jednak...

-To tak zrób-powiedział znienacka Alec, zaskakując tym samego siebie, Magnusa, który gwałtownie zahamował i Jamesa, który dostał napadu czkawki

-Serio?-spytał Magnus, patrząc na Aleca zaskoczony

-Czy ja kiedykolwiek żartuję-spytał Alec, cały czerwony. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem się na to zdobył.

Chodziło chyba o zmianę środowiska. Nikt go tutaj nie znał. Nikt nie mógł go widzieć, oceniać, ani potępiać.

Tu liczyło się tylko to czego on chciał. Przecież chodziło i tak tylko o tydzień.

Magnus zdjął jedną rękę z kierownicy i położył ją Alecowi na kolanie. Chłopak zadrżał pod jego dotykiem i zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale niepewnym ruchem wziął go za rękę.

Dłoń Magnusa była ciepła i gładka i idealnie pasowała do jego dłoni. Magnus zaczął rysować kciukiem małe kółeczka na wierzchu jego dłoni i Alec poczuł dreszcze idące z jego ręki aż ku dołowi kręgosłupa.

Magnus roześmiał się i puścił jego rękę, za to zaczął przebierać palcami po jego udzie, a Alec zaczął ciężej oddychać.

Magnus kierował rękę coraz wyżej, ale w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i znowu umiejscowił ją na kierownicy. Alec spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, na co Magnus zareagował śmiechem.

-Sądzę że Tessa byłaby bardzo zła, gdybym zdeprawował jej dziecko-powiedział i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie-A byłaby to BARDZO poważna deprawacja.

Alec znów spłonął rumieńcem a Magnus, skupiwszy się na drodze zastanowił się kim właściwie był ten chłopiec.

Czerwienił się we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach i naprawdę był nieśmiały i niepewny. Tylko... sprawiał wrażenie jakby naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu wszystkiemu co sugerował Bane.

"Umrę przez niego"-pomyślał Magnus

-Powinieneś zobaczyć Pałac Buckingham-powiedział Magnus z uśmiechem-tył Pałacu Buckingham. I zmianę warty.

-Tam będą tłumy-mruknął Alec, mnąc nerwowo rękawy swetra

Magnus uniósł brew.

-No i?

-Nie lubię tłumów-wymamrotał niepewnie, skubiąc szew zniszczonej bluzy

Magnus wywrócił oczami.

-Jeśli masz zamiar trzymać ze mną, będziesz musiał przywyknąć.

Alec w całej swojej karierze nie czuł się tak zakłopotany jak teraz.

-Czyli...

Magnus posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Tak. Uwierz mi, chcę żebyś ze mną przebywał.

-No cóż..-powiedział Alec-To chyba dobrze.

Magnus prychnął.

-Nie, to fatalnie, dopóki nie wiem, czy ty chcesz przebywać ze mną.

Alec zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zamroczony.

-Chcę-powiedział ostrożnie, a Bane posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

-To chyba dobrze.

Milczeli chwilę, a Alec nerwowo bawił się zamkami przy rękawach swojej skórzanej kurtki.

-To zabierzesz mnie tam?-szepnął Alec, czerwony jak burak

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Z rozkoszą skarbie.

* * *

Pod Pałacem Buckingham były tłumy. Naprawdę. Setki turystów stały wpatrując się w tył pałacu królowej jakby myśleli, że głowa rodziny królewskiej zacznie tańczyć na balkonie w lateksowym kostiumie kobiety kot.

Jakkolwiek to porównanie było świętokradztwem i każdy Brytyjczyk spaliłby za nie Magnusa na stosie.

Alec stał przygarbiony nad wózkiem Jamesa, obserwując wszystkich spode łba. jego oczy co prawda świeciły się gdy zerkał na Pałac, ale Magnus widział, że nei kłamał mówiąc, że nie lubi tłumów.

-Podoba ci się?-szepnął prosto do jego ucha, co spowodowało, że chłopak zadrżał.

-Tak...-głos Aleca zabrzmiał słabo gdy Bane położył mu ręce na biodrach i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu

-Naprawdę?-dłonie Magnusa zjechały niżej i czuł jak Alec zadrżał, widział też rumieniec który wypłynął na jego policzki.

-To jest największa królewska rezydencja świata-powiedział Alec-I nadal pełni swoją funkcję. Na dodatek... widzisz ten sztandar?-spytał, wskazując na maszt, na którym powiewała królewska chorągiew-To znaczy, ze królowa jest w domu.

Magnus się roześmiał i zauważył, że jakaś dziewczyna minęła ich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Pomachała nawet do Magnusa, bo Alec nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi, nadal rozwodząc się o pałacu.

Magnus odmachał jej i też się uśmiechnął gdy zauważył, że inna dziewczyna zasłania jej oczy rękami. Po chwili tamta się odwróciła i z rozpędem pocałowała ją w usta.

Obie się odwróciły w kierunku Magnusa, pokazały wyprostowane kciuki i uśmiechnęły się.

Magnus zrobił to samo i-wbrew sobie-mocniej objął Aleca.

Skoro obcy ludzie uważali ich za parę chyba miał prawo.

Alec tymczasem przestał mówić i odwrócił się do Bane'a, tak, że Magnus opierał się teraz czołem o jego głowę.

-Magnus...-jego głos był niski kiedy mówił

-Tak, kochanie?

-Czemu ciągle zachowujesz się, jakbyś...-urwał i spłonął gwałtownym rumieńcem

-Jakbym co?

-Jakbyśchciałmniepocałować?-wymamrotał Alec, a Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem i odsunął się od chłopaka

-Bo chcę-powiedział, a potem wziął Aleca za rękę i uniósł do ust. Pocałował ją krótko i posłał mu rozczulone spojrzenie-Bardzo chcę.

Alec znowu spłonął rumieńcem i wyrwał Magnusowi dłoń.

-Ale ja...

-co ty?-rzucił Magnus opierając się o murek-Nie jesteś gejem? Nawet nie próbujesz tego ukryć. Nie chcesz mnie? Sprawiasz wręcz przeciwne wrażenie.

-Magnus-powiedział słabo, jakby chcąc coś wytłumaczyć-Chodzi o to, że...

Tym razem przerwała im zmiana warty. Magnus nie uznał już tego za irytujące, tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

Zawsze tak było. W pewnym momencie nie denerwował się już, to nie miało sensu, tylko zaczynał się śmiać.

Mógł się roześmiać zawsze, całe lata życia w troskach nauczyły go tego.

Tylko Alec patrzył na niego z zawstydzeniem, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że Magnus śmieje się z niego.

Bane chciał wytłumaczyć, ale Alec już patrzył na strażników, którzy równym marszem ruszyli ulicą. Magnus też zaczął patrzeć na równy szereg czarnych czapek i czerwonych mundurów, na połyskującą w letnim słońcu broń a potem przeniósł wzrok na Aleca i zamarł.

Pamiętał jakie chłopak zrobił na nim wrażenie kiedy zobaczył go pierwszy raz, ale teraz kiedy stał, zarumieniony, podekscytowany i szczęśliwy w płomieniach słońca, był dziwnie piękny.

Nie było w tym tragizmu który mógłby istnieć, gdyby zobaczył go w świetle księżyca, było w tym tylko pełne szczęście i nadzieja.

Alec wyglądał jak anioł, który zszedł na ziemię i stanął w promieniach słońca, wspólnie z tłumem obserwującym zmianę warty.

A skoro wysłannicy nieba mogli być tak blisko, świat nie był chyba jeszcze stracony.

A potem dotarło do niego co pomyślał.

Alec był tylko nastolatkiem z Ameryki. Nieśmiałym dzieciakiem który jakim cudem tą nieśmiałość przełamał. Pewnie, słodkim i seksownym dzieciakiem dzieciakiem który umiał mówić tak, ze nie liczyło się nic poza jego głosem, dzieciakiem którego każdy chciałby w łóżku, ale tylko dzieciakiem.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Magnusowi roił się naprawdę jak anioł który zszedł z nieba, by jego, Magnusa Bane'a, nawrócić.

Był jego aniołem.

Wiec czyżby on, całkowicie dziwnie, nieodpowiedzialnie, głupio i nieodpowiednio dla siebie się w nim zakochał?

Alec zwrócił na niego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

-Czemu się na mnie gapisz?-spytał wrogo

-Bo patrzenie na przystojnych chłopaków jest zajęciem miłym i satysfakcjonującym, a ja zawsze zajmuję się czymś miłym i satysfakcjonującym.-Alec patrzył na niego w niemałym szoku-Chyba, że akurat muszę zmyć naczynia. To nie jest ani miłe, ani satysfakcjonujące, zwłaszcza, ze prawie zawsze tłukę szklanki i potem muszę pić herbatę w kieliszkach

Alec się roześmiał. Magnus zaczynał naprawdę uwielbiać jego śmiech. Słodki i szczery, ale zachrypnięty i urywany, gdy uznawał, że nie powinien się śmiać.

-Nie masz zmywarki?

-Mam. Mówię o momentach kiedy jest przepełniona.

Alec znowu się roześmiał, a Magnus patrząc jak ostatni strażnicy znikają za bramą, wziął Aleca za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

-Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?

-Do samochodu. Co prawda grzechem jest nie zobaczyć królewskich pelikanów w świętym Jakubie, ale już dość nagrzeszyliśmy

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-To gdzie teraz pójdziemy-spytał, pchając z całej siły wózek z Jamesem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Do jednego z moich ulubionych miejsc w Londynie. Wydarzyło się tam dużo ważnych rzeczy ponadto moja wrodzona ironia każe mi to zrobić.

-Czyli?-spytał Alec, niemal biegnąc za Magnusem w którego wstąpiła jakaś nowa siła i zaczął iść o wiele szybciej.

-Hyde Park.

* * *

-Kiedy byłem mały chciałem być strażnikiem Pałacu Buckingham-wyznał Alec, opierając się o szybę.

-Serio?-spytał Magnus-Czemu?

-Nie wiem-wzruszył ramionami

-To musi być trudne.

-Stanie cały czas bez ruchu? pewnie tak.

-Dałbym radę-powiedział Magnus z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem

-Jasne-mruknął Alec

-Bane odwrócił się do niego, oczy mu błyszczały

-Czyżby Alec Lightwood używał sarkazmu?

-Skąd-powiedział Alec, uśmiechając się

-Czemu sądzisz, ze nie dałbym rady?-zapytał Magnus zatrzymując samochód. Korek ciągnął się daleko przed nimi.

Alec uniósł brwi.

-No nie wiem...

Magnus uniósł brew. Czy ten chłopak właśnie żartował z nim w taki sposób jakby z nim flirtował? Robił to prawda?

-Podejrzewam, że gdybyś pojawił się przede mną ty miałbym spory problem, żeby pozostać nieruchomym i poważnym, ale w innym wypadku...

-Aż tak na ciebie działam?-spytał Alec z przekornym uśmiechem

Magnus nachylił się do chłopaka i szepnął.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak.

Miał ogromną ochotę go teraz pocałować, tylko po to, żeby podkreślić te słowa, ale nie zrobił tego, tylko odsunął się od Aleca.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, chłopak naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego.

-Czemu właściwie Hyde Park?-zapytał Alec gdy już udało im się zaparkować samochód przed bramą

Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-To przez Willa-powiedział, pchając przed sobą wózek-Często przychodził do Hyde Parku ze swoim przyjacielem. I z Tessą, w trójkę. Kochał to miejsce. Ale wpadł kiedyś do stawku i dostał paranoi.

-Dlaczego? Boi się pływać?-zapytał Alec

Magnus drgnął, jak zwykle gdy mówiono o lęku przed pływaniem.

-Nie. Boi się kaczek.

-Anatidefobia-powiedział Alec-paniczny irracjonalny lęk przed byciem obserwowanym przez kaczki.

Magnus parsknął urywanym śmiechem.

-Lęk przed kaczkami nie jest irracjonalny. Kaczki to małe krwiożercze bestie. Nigdy nie ufaj kaczkom.

Alec wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaśmiał się, szczerze, głośno, czysto, miękko i radośnie, szczerze rozbawiony a zaraz potem zasłonił usta ręką i spłonął rumieńcem.

Magnus chwycił go za nadgarstki, odsłaniając twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Nigdy nie wstydź się śmiechu. Roześmiać i rozpłakać masz się prawo zawsze, bo tyczy to tylko i wyłącznie tego co ty czujesz i o czym ty myślisz.

Alec kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do Magnusa nieśmiało. Bane delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku i usłyszał za sobą śmiech.

Odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć grupę chłopaków ubranych w skórzane kurtki i glany. Palili papierosy oparci o pobliskie drzewo i patrzyli prosto na nich.

Magnus poczuł ogromną wściekłość. Zaborczo przygarnął do siebie Aleca i już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie odezwał się jeden z chłopaków:

-No przecież ci go nie zabiorę-zaśmiał się jeszcze raz pogodnie a cała reszta też wybuchnęła śmiechem i... pomachała do nich.

Magnus wyszczerzył się jak zadowolony z siebie rekin, Alec też nieśmiało do nich pomachał a potem odwrócili się i poszli dalej.

-Bałeś się, ze coś zrobią, prawda?-rzucił Alec

-Szczerze?-spytał Magnus

-Dotychczas kłamałeś?-mruknął przekornie Alec, a Magnus się uśmiechnął. Przypominało mu to przekomarzanki z Tessą, albo Ragnorem. Do którego tak w ogóle wypadałoby podjechać...

-Nie. Ale tak, bałem się.

-To jest chyba najbardziej krzywdzący stereotyp-szepnął Alec, a potem nieśmiało wziął Magnusa za rękę i ruszyli dalej.

-Miałeś mówić o Willu-przypomniał mu, gdy minęli stawek

-A... No tak. Otóż po tych wydarzeniach z kaczkami w Hyde Parku to miejsce wszystkim kojarzy się z Willem. Pamiętam jedną Wielkanoc-dodał po chwili-Znalazłem podchmielonego, jak próbował się rzucić do wody. Teraz mnie dziwi, czemu wtedy nie przeraziły go kaczki

-To nie jest dziwna fobia-wymamrotał Alec-Ja się boję pająków.

-Ja wody-powiedział Magnus a zaraz potem umilkł i zmieszany zagryzł wargę. Czemu to powiedział? Dlaczego się do tego przyznał?-Znaczy nie takiej w kranie, tylko takiej otwartej.

-Boisz się pływać-powiedział cicho Alec-Ale po Willa wskoczyłeś.

-Zawsze wskoczyłbym do wody za kimś kogo kocham gdyby tonął.-powiedział cicho, rysując małe kółeczka na wierzchu dłoni Aleca-Zawsze.

Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem a potem cicho spytał:

-Ten przyjaciel Willa, jego i Tessy... Miał na imię James, prawda?

Magnus miał ochotę stanąć jak wryty ale nie zrobił. Był Magnusem Bane'em, ukazywanie zaskoczenia nie było w jego stylu.

-Tak... James Carstairs... Czemu pytasz?

-W "Wo wei ni xie de", które napisali wspólnie jest dedykacja: Dla Jema który ma drugie połowy naszych serc. A ich syn ma na imię James i to nie wydaje się bez powodu... Co się z nim stało?

-Zmarł-powiedział cicho Magnus, nie patrząc na Aleca-Na białaczkę. Nie powiedział im o raku, nie powiedział nikomu i dlatego dla wszystkich było to zaskoczenie. Dla wszystkich oprócz mnie.

-Wiedziałeś?

-Zawsze musi być na świecie ktoś kto zna twój mroczny sekret. Zaskakujące jest to, ze najczęściej to wcale nie jest najbliższa tobie osoba. Tak... Znałem sekret Jema Carstairsa. Tessa i Will o tym nie wiedzą. Zabiliby mnie, gdyby się dowiedzieli. Nienawidzą, gdy coś się przed nimi zataja.-westchnął cicho-To Jem powinien być ojcem chrzestnym Jamie'ego. Nie ja. I on jest jego ojcem chrzestnym, najważniejszym po ojcu. Nie ja. Nigdy nie będę. Zawsze będę wiedzieć, że jestem zastępczym ojcem chrzestnym-roześmiał się gorzko

-Ale to ty jesteś jego ojcem chrzestnym. Ty przy nim jesteś i zawsze tak będzie.-oczy Aleca rozbłysły gdy to mówił, jakby naprawdę zależało mu, żeby przekonać Magnusa.

Magnus pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek.

-Dziękuję-powiedział i poczuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe. Czy on się rumienił?

Stali tak chwilę, trzymając się za ręce, drugie zaciskając na rączce od wózka, tylko patrząc sobie w oczy.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać-powiedział cicho Magnus i ruszył.

Szli i szli, aż w końcu Magnus stanął przed niewielkim podwyższeniem.

-Co to?-zapytał Alec a Magnus uśmiechnął się.

-Jest coś czego nie wiesz o Londynie. Wreszcie! Myślałem, ze nigdy cię niczym nie zaskoczę.

-Zawsze mnie czymś zaskakujesz-wymamrotał Alec wściekle się czerwieniąc

Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-Jesteś za słodki-wszedł na postument-To jest Speakers Corner, miejsce z którego zawsze można było przemawiać. Zawsze możesz tu coś powiedzieć. Kiedyś prowadzono tu debaty, teraz przemawiają tu politycy, ale tez obrońcy różnych praw... I myślę, że powinieneś tu przemówić ty.

-Ja? Dlaczego?

-Bo kiedy o czymś opowiadasz, nie chce się robić nic innego tylko cię słuchać

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Ja... nie... Ale ty...

-Co ja?

-Przez ten czas kiedy rozmawialiśmy o Willu wypowiedziałeś przynajmniej trzy zdania które należałoby wyryć złotymi litermi nad kominkiem-powiedział cicho-Naprawdę.

-Naprawdę?-Magnus roześmiał się

-Mów o czymś. Lubię słuchać.

-Stąd tyle wiesz-powiedział Magnus i uśmiechnął się, gdy Alec spłonął rumieńcem-Czar nieśmiałości-co nie przejdzie przez usta, powie rumieniec

Alec zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

-To z serii wyczytane w Internecie-powiedział cicho, a potem wyprostował się i zaczął mówić:

Jest Uśmiech Miłowania

I Uśmiech Podstępnej Uciechy

I jest Uśmiech nad Uśmiechami

W którym łączą się te dwa Uśmiechy

Jest Grymas Nienawiści

I jest Grymas Wzgardliwej Niechęci

I jest Grymas nad Grymasami

Który próżno chcesz wymazać z pamięci

Bo zagnieździł się w Jądrze Serca

I przedostał się do Szpiku Kości

Żaden uśmiech znany człowiekowi

Nie przeniknie owych Głębokości

Tylko Jeden - ten co się raz zdarza

Między naszą Kołyską a Mogiłą -

Lecz gdy taki Uśmiech zajaśnieje

Znika wszystko co Cierpieniem było

Alec zamarł na moment.

-To było... Czy to był Blake?

Magnus się roześmiał

-Tak, to był Blake.

"I twój Uśmiech"

* * *

-Ale Magnus...

-Nie można mieć wycieczki po Londynie bez zobaczenia City. To najstarsza i najważniejsza część Londynu.

-I najdroższa-dodał posępnie Alec

-Nie dbaj o pieniądze-roześmiał się Magnus-Ja płacę.

-Właśnie dlatego o nie dbam.

Magnus parsknął wyjmując wózek z bagażnika.

-Daj mi Jamie'ego

Alec przytulił do siebie chłopca i powoli zbliżył się do Bane'a. Chłopiec przytulił się do niego i zaczął mamrotać coś w swoim własnym tajemniczym języku.

Magnus odebrał dziecko i troskliwie ułożył w wózku.

-Mamy zamiar krążyć z nim po City?-spytał Alec, unosząc brwi

-Owszem-powiedział z uśmiechem Bane-Co w tym dziwnego?

-Nie wiem... Spaliny?

-Jesteś z Nowego Jorku i spaliny są dla ciebie dziwne?-spytał Magnus unosząc brew i zamykając samochód

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Chodzi o to, że...

-Daj spokój-Magnus chwycił go za rękę-Będzie fajnie.

Było fajnie. Alec co chwilę rzucał coś na temat mijanych budynków, ale bo opowiadał o czymś, związanym albo z miastem, albo czymś innym, a Magnus słuchał. To było cudowne.

Ponadto, dwóch facetów z wózkiem, z niewiadomych powodów robiło w City wrażenie, jakby ludzie nigdy nie widzieli dwóch facetów z wózkiem w City. Magnus uważał, ze było to nawet całkiem możliwe, żeby nikt nigdy nie widział dwóch facetów z wózkiem w City, ponieważ był to fajny widok.

A City miało dość własnych zajebistych widoków, nie potrzebowało więcej.

Alec rozglądał się dookoła a jego oczy błyszczały.

-Tu jest... wow...

-Tak. Wow jest dobrym podsumowaniem-zaśmiał się Magnus opierając się łokciami o poręcz wózka Jamesa i prawie wjechał w Aleca, który nagle stanął jak wryty.

-Kotku, co się stało?

-To wygląda jak Asgard-wymamrotał Alec

-Jak co?

-Jak Asgard.-Alec spłonął rumieńcem-Wiesz... siedziba bogów...

-Wiem czym jest Asgard-powiedział Magnus-Ale nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

Alec ujął stanowczo jego nadgarstek i naprowadził na wysoki, strzelisty szklany budynek.

-O to.

-to jest Shard-powiedział Magnus-Nie Asgard

-Ale tak wygląda-Alec wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął w nim czegoś szukać. Magnus mimochodem zauważył jego tapetę-zdjęcie Isabelle i Jace'a z rękami na swoich policzkach, jakby dawali sobie nawzajem w twarz.-Popatrz.

Podetknął Magnusowi telefon pod nos i Bane przyjrzał się obrazkowi. Przedstawiał Asgard, ze świata Mavela niewątpliwie, a pod spodem widniał ogromny napis: Fuck this shit, I'm going to Asgard"

Magnus roześmiał się, ale potem przyjrzał się obrazkowi i budynkowi. Może faktycznie było tam jakieś podobieństwo...

-Ten budynek jest niesamowity-wymamrotał Alec, nadal wpatrując się w wieżowiec szeroko otwartymi oczami

-Chcesz na niego wejść-spytał Magnus

Alec przeniósł spojrzenie na niego.

-Chciałbym... Ale chyba nie jest dostępne do zwiedzania.

-A kto tu mówił o zwiedzaniu-Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko

-Więc jak chcesz to zrobić?

Magnus uśmiechnął się, dziko szeroko i niespodziewanie

-Zobaczysz.

* * *

-Magnus...

-Cicho! Próbuję sobie hasło przypomnieć.

-Hasło?-Alec brzmiał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego-O co ci...

W tym momencie drzwi kliknęły a Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pchając wózek z Jamesem zrobił krok do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Aleca.

-Idziemy odwiedzić mojego przyjaciela-powiedział z uśmiechem, wiodąc Aleca do windy. Wcisnął przycisk z numerem 60 i winda ruszyła.

Magnus obserwował jak Alec z niedowierzaniem patrzy po ogromnej, nowoczesnej windzie a potem nachylił się nad wózkiem Jamesa. Chłopiec zasnął, najprawdopodobniej zmęczony tym wszystkim co się dzisiaj działo. Może to i dobrze? Chyba nie odważyłby się zostawić malca pod opieką...

Silne ramiona objęły go z tyłu w pasie i poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku.

-Alec?-spytał niepewnie

-Ja-potwierdził cichy głos przy jego uchu

-Co ty... Czemu to robisz?-spytał powoli Magnus

-Bo bardzo chcę być bliżej ciebie-poczuł wargi Aleca na swoim karku i całkowicie wbrew sobie zadrżał.

Bogowie, co ten chłopak z nim robił?

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał prosto w rozognione niebieskie oczy.

-Alexandrze...

Alec uniósł dłoń i pogładził nią Magnusa po policzku.

-Dziękuję za dzisiaj, Magnus-powiedział cicho

-To jeszcze nie koniec-szepnął Bane i pochylił się nad Alekiem, tak, że opierał czoło o jego czoło-Mogę ci obiecać, ze dużo się jeszcze wydarzy.

Początkiem owych "wielu wydarzeń" był to, ze winda się zatrzymała, a drzwi otworzyły ukazując dwójkę staruszków.

Alec szybko odsunął się od Magnusa, który z kolei szarpnął wózek i obaj wyszli z windy.

Bane nachylił się do ucha Aleca.

-Wrócimy do tego-szepnął i skierował swoje kroki do drzwi czegoś, co najprawdopodobniej było luksusowym apartamentem.

Drzwi były proste, z matowego, nieprzezroczystego szkła a na nich widniało napisane zdecydowanym, zdobnym charakterem pisma nazwisko:

Scott.

Drzwi otworzyły się i z mieszkania wyszła dwójka młodych chłopaków, pewnie w wieku Aleca.

Jeden był chyba hindusem a drugi miał idealne jasne, platynowe włosy.

Szli blisko siebie z równocześnie zawstydzonym i podekscytowanym spojrzeniem a na ic karkach było widać sporo czerwonych śladów, zarówno po paznokciach, ustach i zębach.

Alec spojrzał na nich przerażony a potem zerknął na Bane'a

-Woolsey ma dość... Dziwne upodobania-powiedział powoli Magnus

Alec zrobił się czerwony, przełknął ślinę i cofnął o krok. Magnus chwycił go ze śmiechem za łokieć.

-Spokojnie, nie po to cię tu prowadzę-rzucił uspokajająco

Alec odetchnął a jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się pod dotykiem Magnusa. Bane pociągnął go za sobą do środka.

-Woolsey!-zawołał wchodząc

-Magnus-odezwał się cichy, spokojny głos-co tu robisz?

Z odmętów mieszkania wyłonił się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ubrany był w idealnie dobrany do koloru oczu szlafrok, a w ustach trzymał małą, pękatą fajeczkę.

Wyglądał jak uzależniona od seksu, jasnowłosa i homoseksualna wersja Sherlocka Holmesa.

Magnusa często zastanowiało, jakby by to było być Woolsey'em. Zawsze patrzył na świat idealnie obiektywnie, jakby był całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. Był genialnym artystą, nikt w to nie wątpił i był równie ekscentryczny co Magnus, ale w odróżnieniu od Bane'a który zachowywał się z dystansem i nonszalancją, Woolsey faktycznie te cechy posiadał.

I to bez umiaru.

-chciałem mu pokazać widok z Shardu-powiedział mocniej chwytając dłoń Aleca. Trochę się bal, jak zareaguje na niego Woolsey.

Ale Scott podszedł do chłopaka i delikatnie pogłaskał po policzku.

-Jest piękny-oświadczył krótko-ma szczere spojrzenie, przejrzyste. I jest zszokowany. Kompletnie niedoświadczony. Zagubiony. Podniecony tym co się dzieje. Uroczy-stwierdził poważnie a potem delikatnie odwrócił jego głowę -ma idealną twarz. Dobry wybór, Bane.

Nachylił się i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego twarzy. Alec stal zszokowany, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

Woolsey dłuższą uwagę poświęcił jego ustom, delikatnie obrysowując ich kontur palcami.

-bardzo chciałbym go pocałować, ale podejrzewam, ze się nie zgodzisz.-puścił Aleca-nie bądźcie za głośno. Milo cię było poznać, Alexandrze.

-skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-wychrypial Alec dotykając niepewnie własnej twarzy, jakby bał się, że Woolsey mógł coś z nią zrobić.

-błagam... Chłopak z dobrej rodziny, pewnie pierworodny, wnioskując po tym dorosłym spojrzeniu... Masz odruch obronny, jak weszliście w pierwszej chwili chciałeś zasłonić Magnusa. Na metce kurtki masz wypisane inicjały. A.G.L. Alexander jest jedynym imieniem jakie pasowało.-uśmiechnął się delikatnie-milej zabawy.

I odszedł.

Alec patrzył jeszcze chwile na miejsce gdzie przed chwila stal Woolsey a potem spojrzał przerażony na Magnusa.

Bane otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale to Alec się odezwał:

-Robert Downey Jr. i Benedict Cumberbatch mają konkurencję.

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

Alec odetchnął z ulgą, a potem Magnus pociągnął go za sobą ku ogromnemu oknu wychodzącemu na panoramę miasta.

Można się było teraz przyjrzeć wystrojowi apartamentu, nowoczesnemu i minimalistycznemu, z wielkimi pustymi przestrzeniami i białymi meblami, ale Magnusowi o wiele bardziej opowiadał widok Aleca który stał z nosem przyklejonym do szyby i podziwiał Londyn.

-Tu jest pięknie-wyszeptał-Tak muszą widzieć bogowie.

-Tak-potwierdził Magnus, stając za nim i kładąc mu rękę na plecach-Tu jest pięknie.

-Woolsey... Coś cię z nim łączy-spytał Alec

-Kiedyś tak-potwierdził Magnus głaszcząc Aleca po plecach i poczuł jak tamten drży pod jego dotykiem-Znaczy... Studiowaliśmy razem, potem się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, poszliśmy do łóżka... Nadal się przyjaźnimy, ale uznaliśmy, ze mam prawo sobie kogoś znaleźć a on ma prawo urządzać orgie.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Aha...

Bane odwrócił Aleca do siebie.

-Jesteś zazdrosny?-spytał, zabawnie poruszając brwiami

-Tak-powiedział porywczo Alec a zaraz potem się zmieszał i zaczerwienił-Znaczy nie. Znaczy trochę.

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Boże, jesteś cholera zbyt cudowny-mruknął Magnus pochylając się nad Alekiem, aż ich nosy się zetknęły.

Przez parę sekund patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu odezwał się Alec.

-Teraz coś powinno nam przerwać-zauważył

Magnus roześmiał się.

-Oh, nie damy im możliwości.

Po czym nachylił się bardziej i go pocałował.

Czekał na to tak długo, że gdy poczuł usta Aleca na swoich wargach myślał przez chwilę, ze zemdleje. Alec smakował gumą do żucia i deszczem. Jak wolność. Jego wargi były miękkie, ciepłe i... cholernie idealne.

Magnus wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, wyczuwając mięśnie i drgnął, gdy poczuł ręce Aleca na skórze swoich pleców.

Magnus miał w życiu wielu partnerów, którzy wiedzieli co zrobić, by czuł się dobrze, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie stało się tak, żeby stracił grunt pod nogami.

Nie wiedział co tak niesamowitego było w dotyku Aleca. Ale chyba chodziło o to, że był niedoświadczony i to naprawdę niedoświadczony. "Podniecony tym co się dzieje"-jak powiedział Woolsey.

I fakt, że Magnus był jednym z pierwszych, jak nie pierwszym chłopakiem z którym Alec się całował był dziwnie podniecający.

Jeśli ten chłopak sprawiał, że miał miękkie kolana teraz bał się, co mogło dziać się potem.

Pchnął Aleca na kanapę i opadł na niego, przykrywając własnym ciałem. Chłopak męczył się z jego koszulą, odpinając guziki w czasie kiedy Magnus pogłębił pocałunek, delikatnie gładząc jego kolana.

Przesunął dłonie wyżej i nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu klamra od paska Aleca była rozpięta.

Chłopak oderwał się od niego z przerażeniem i Magnus szybko się od niego odsunął. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Alec powoli zbliżył się znowu do niego i krótko go pocałował.

-O ilę się nie mylę, mamy wolny dom-wymruczał takim głosem, że Magnus znowu zadrżał-A to chyba będzie niemiłe, kiedy zajmiemy Woolsey'owi salon.

Magnus roześmiał się i znowu pocałował chłopaka.

-Czy ty coś sugerujesz?-spytał unosząc brwi

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-To nie sugestia. To propozycja.

Ty, który zesłałeś tu tego chłopaka, niezależnie kim jesteś, zostaję twoim wyznawcą-to była ostatnia rzecz jaką pomyślał Magnus zanim na złamanie karku, niemal zapominając o swoim chrzestnym synu opuścił Londyński Asgard.

* * *

**Mówię szczerze, końcówkę pisało się strasznie, bo chciałam to jak najszybciej skończyć, więc wybaczcie, że od momentu jak są w Shardzie to taki chłam...**

**Ale JEJ! Pocałowali się! Następny rozdział to będzie SAM MALEC, aż będziecie mieli dosyć (dobry żart, nie?)**

**Dobra... Art który Alec pokazuje Magnusowi musicie znaleźć sami, wiersz który mówi Magnus to "Uśmiech" Williama Blake'a w tłumaczeniu Jerzego Pietrkiewicza :3**

**Wszystkie miejsca które zostały wymienione w tym rozdziale są prawdziwe i można je zobaczyć w Londynie. Nie wiem co prawda czy na 60 piętrze Shardu mieszka ekstrawagancki artysta który urządza dzikie gejowskie orgie, ale fajnie by było :P**

**No to tyle ode mnie. Pozostawcie swoje zdanie, kokosz idzie umierać bo jutro świtem bladym czeka ją pobieranie krwi (kto to wymyślił?)**

**Buziaki :***

**kokosz**


End file.
